Absolutely perfect
by RozarieCriss
Summary: Collection of future!Klaine oneshots. Contain Mpreg, Miscarriage, Babies, Fluff, Smut, Homophobia and Homophobic language. Rating raised for future chapters
1. Absolutely perfect

**Hey guys!  
**

**So I'm back with little cute oneshot. I hope you are going to like it. And thank you all who read, favorited, commented and followed my last one shot:-)  
**

**Right now I'm working on new story and if anyone has some prompts, PM me and I will try to write them:-)  
**

**Thank to my amazing beta ****_Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss _** who's becoming my great friend.  


**WARNINGS: Mpreg and lots of fluff.**

**Enjoy!  
**

******And my favorite...****I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did, Bůaine would using any hair products:-))**

* * *

**Absolutely perfect**

"Don't you dare drop or wake her, Blaine Everret Hummel-Anderson!" Kurt whispered as forcefully as he could.

"Shh, don't worry." Blaine shushed him and gently cradled his small daughter in his arms. "She is perfect. She looks like you" He smiled at Kurt. "Hey there, little baby, I'm your papa, do you remember me? I'm the cool one."

"Hey! Who carried her for almost nine months?" Kurt pouted from his bed.

"Shush you" Blaine stuck his tongue out at him and continued to talking with his daughter "I'm the who sang to you all the time. You are so precious baby, yes you are" He cooed with tears in his eyes.

"Come here" Kurt said from his hospital bed and made grabby hands. "Give her to me"

"You know, she is my daughter too, right?" Blaine asked with pout but still laid the small pink bundle in Kurt's arms

"I know baby, I know" Kurt cooed, but he had his eyes only for the little baby. "She is so beautiful. I can't believe she is already here"

"Yeah, me too" Blaine sat on Kurt's bed and carefully put his arms around him. Kurt immediately cuddled closer to Blaine's warm body.

"I'm so sorry that I missed her birth" Blaine apologized for millionth time that day and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"It's okay baby, I wasn't due for another two weeks." Kurt smiled and lightly stroked his daughter's nose.

"But I promised you, that I'll be there. That I'll hold your hand and let you scream at me. I shouldn't leave you alone, I should stay home"

"But honey, it was your grandfather funeral" Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine's jaw.

"And? I didn't even like him or know him. It was my father's father." Blaine shrugged.

"Honey" Kurt kissed his jaw again and Blaine took that as invitation and kissed Kurt on the lips. Their kiss was long and full of love.  
"I love you so much" Kurt sighed and broke their kiss.

"I love you too, baby. Are you _really absolutely sure_ that you are okay?" Blaine squeezed him tightly and Kurt laid his head on his shoulder.

"Yes, honey, one hundred percent sure. I'm sore and tired, but that's perfectly normal."

"And our little princess?" Blaine looked down at their sleeping daughter. She was so amazing. Small and pink and soft. For him she was like porcelain doll.

"Perfect. Little smaller than other babies but that's because she came early. And because her papa is a hobbit."

"You know, if you didn't just give me a baby and I wasn't holding said baby, I would smack you" Blaine pouted miserably. Kurt smiled and cuddled closer to him.

"But she didn't need any steroids or have any breathing problems. She is absolutely perfect. And she has your eyes"

"Really?" Blaine asked excited. He really wanted to see hers eyes, but she was asleep…

"Don't you dare thinking about waking her." Kurt warned. "She has your voice too and believe me, it looks like I'm the only one who is tired after the eight hours long birth."

"She needs a name" Blaine said and stroked her pink cheek with his finger.

"I was thinking about Emily. I know that you want Lily but I can't find the name pretty, I'm sorry." Kurt smiled apologetically at Blaine.

"It's okay. I kind of change my mind"

"Yeah? And do you have new name?"

"You're probably not going to like it but I was thinking about Leah" The curly haired man scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Leah, Leah Em, Leah Emily Hummel-Anderson…..I like it!" Kurt said with bright smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous, just like her. Absolutely perfect." The younger man kissed his husband's cheek. In this moment the little baby in Kurt's arm woke up. Her big hazel eyes were sleepily blinking at them.

"Wow, she is even prettier with her eyes open." Blaine said in awe. "And she does have my eyes"

"Hey there little princess, look your papa is here. I didn't lie to you about the ridiculous gel helmet on his head, did I?" Kurt crooned to the small girl.

"Hey!" Blaine pouted and the baby sighed a little.

"You see? She knows us only for hour and she is already annoyed by us." Kurt leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"What she will do when she is teenager?" Blaine chuckled and looked at her daughter with eyes full of love. "Welcome here Leah Emily Hummel-Anderson. We love you so much." Leah looked at him and then closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. "Thank you so much baby" The curly haired man said with tears in his eyes. The younger man smiled tiredly.

"I love you" They kissed again and everything was said through this simple act of love.

* * *

**A/N: So? Do you like it?**


	2. Late night snack

**Hey guys!**

**So I decided to make this story collection of oneshots. They will not go chronologically. And if you have some idea, send me PM and I'll look what can i do about it.**

**Thank to my amazing beta ****_Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss _** who's becoming my great friend.

******And my favorite...****I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did, Kurt will be singing in every episode:-))**

* * *

**Late night snack**

Blaine woke up with a start. He rubbed his eyes and sleepily looked at the blurry digits on his alarm clock. It was only three in the morning. He groaned softly and with closed eyes, rolled onto his other side. He reached out his arm to pull his husband close, but there was empty space beside him. He opened his eyes again and sat up. The space next to him was cold. There wasn't any light under their bathroom door so evidently Kurt wasn't throwing up. 'Thank God', Blaine thought to himself. Slowly he untangled himself from the sheets and stood up. He put on his sweats which were long forgotten on the floor and went downstairs.

The living room was dark and quiet but he could see light under the kitchen door. He was even sure he heard music.

_"Or is the music to blameeeeeeeeee" _Yes, he definitely could hear music and the sweet voice of his husband. He chuckled to himself and silently crept into the room.

And there he was. His beautiful, almost seven month pregnant husband. He was dressed in Blaine's t-shirt and even in his briefs. He was singing and dancing whilst he was preparing himself something to eat. Blaine folded his arms on his chest and leaned on the door frame. He hadn't seen Kurt dance for a really long time and who he was to turn down the opportunity to watch his sexy husband?

_"The room is full, but all I see is the way your eyes just blaze through me like fire in the dark. We're like living art"_ Blaine must smile to himself. This was really unusual choice of song for Kurt. But he really wasn't complaining.

_"Who owns my heart, is it love or is it art. Cause the way you got your body movins got me confused. And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks"_Blaine watched Kurt's perfect hips and ass shaking and swaying. Through his pregnancy he gained 20 pounds but it only made his body even hotter. His hips got a little bit curvier and his ass got rounder. And he just glowed even if it sounds really cliché. His skin was still pale but he had instant blush in his face and his eyes were shining. Jesus Christ he was just perfect. Right now Blaine could feel getting himself hard in his sweats. With three long strikes he was behind Kurt. He put his hands on his waist and pressed his crotch to Kurt's ass. Kurt jumped but immediately calmed down when he realized that it was Blaine.

"I didn't know you like Miley Cyrus" Blaine whispered into his neck whilst kissing the side of his milky white throat.

"I don't. But I was hungry so I went make something to eat and it was just so silent that I must turn the radio on and the song came up and… I'm rambling so yeah I'm stopping now" Kurt breathed out and shuddered.

"Good. I was afraid that you'll never stop" Blaine smiled and his hands crept under the hem of Kurt's t-shirt.

"Blaine, no, I'm hungry." Kurt whined and pulled away from him.

"But Kurt you are so sexy right now. And we haven't had sex for ages"

"We had sex three days ago" Kurt turned to face him.

"Exactly. Come on, baby. I want you" Blaine pulled Kurt into his embrace and kissed him passionately. They kissed for a moment and when Blaine thought that Kurt changed his mind his lover pulled away for the second time.

"Kuuuurt" Blaine whined out and pouted.

"Blainey I'm really hungry. The baby really wants the peanut butter-tuna sandwich. Please let me have it and then we can make out."

"Peanut butter and tuna? How can you eat it?" Blaine asked with disgust.

"It's delicious" Kurt said happily and chewed on one half. Blaine watched as his husband ate his late night snack and pouted miserably.

"Why can you have one of the horny pregnancy stages too? You have cravings and you are crying all the time…." Blaine wondered out loud. He didn't want to say it just fell from his mouth sooner before he could stop the words. He looked at Kurt and immediately wanted to slap himself. Kurt eyes welled up with tears and his bottom lips begun wobbling.

"I…just…I…." Kurt stuttered and few tears fell on his cheeks.

"No, honey, no don't cry, it's okay, it's perfectly okay. You can eat and cry whenever you want. I'm sorry I was being an ass." Blaine hugged him and wiped the tears away.

"But I want to have sex with you. I was just hungry" Kurt defended himself weakly.

"I know, angel. Come on eat your sandwich and then we can go to bed okay?" Kurt nodded weakly and begun on the second half of the sandwich. But he wasn't as enthusiastic as before. Blaine felt horrible. Kurt's pregnancy was taking its toll on him. He wasn't sleeping well so he was constantly tired. And he was in lot of pain because of his back and ankles. Blaine sighed and got up from his chair. He kissed Kurt's forehead and went to their freezer. He dug through it until he finally found what he was looking for – large tube of chocolate's ice cream. From the cupboard he took of bowl and scooped rich portions of Kurt's favorite medicine for tears. With two spoons in one hand and the bowl in the other he sat next to Kurt. Kurt turned in his chair so he was facing him and his eyes lit up when he saw the ice cream.

"You are the best" Kurt smiled happily and opened his mouth when Blaine offered him spoonful of the melted cream. He then took the other spoon and they began to feed each other. In one moment Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine. Blaine could taste the ice cream in Kurt mouth and he began licking the taste away. Kurt moaned loudly and threw his arms around Blaine's neck. The spoons and bowl fell on the floor clattering but neither of them seemed to care. Blaine hands run down Kurt's back and then squeezed his ass tightly. He picked him up and laid him on the table.

"We didn't have sex on kitchen table for ages" Kurt said with smile.

"Exactly" Blaine smiled back at him and kissed him hungrily.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not satisfied with this oneshot so I hope that you liked it:-)**


	3. Leah's naughty mood

**Hey my lovely readers!  
**

**I'm back again with new oneshot. This took me really looooooong time and still I'm not satisfied with its ending.  
**

**Yesterday I created account on Tumblr so if you want you can follow me. I have it one day so there are not much things but I hope it will change. The address is i- forgot- that- you- are- bitch .tumblr. com just remove the spaces but let the dashes (-).  
**

**Like always ****thank to my amazing beta ****_Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss _**  


******************And my favorite.**_******..****I DON'T OWN GLEE** (_If I did, Adam and Kurt would have hot make out session in last episode. Wait did I really said it? What's wrong with me today?:-))_  
_

* * *

**Leah's naughty day**

Kurt woke up with a groan when he felt the warm body of his husband disappearing from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Work." Blaine whispered and tucked the blanket tightly around his pregnant husband. "Go back to sleep baby it's only seven thirty."

"Nooooooo, stay." Kurt whined and blindly reached for Blaine. Blaine laughed and caught the flailing limbs.

"I would like to baby, but I can't. David and Wes would kill me if I didn't appear. Again."

"But I need you. I'm cold and you are keeping me warm. You can't let your eight month pregnant husband freeze to death." Kurt opened his eyes and pouted.

"Come on baby, you know that pouting won't get you anywhere." Blaine kissed the pout away and went to the bathroom.

"Okay, just go and ignore me." Kurt huffed and tried to sit up, but his huge belly was making the task impossible. Blaine emerged a few minutes later dressed up for work.

"Don't sit up. You still can catch a few minutes of sleep."

"With- a hyperactive- Leah? I bet that- uh- she is a-already up." Kurt panted. "Could you- I don't know- maybe, help- me?" He threw a glare in Blaine's direction.

"No." Blaine grinned at his husband. "I will go check on Leah and then you will go back to sleep okay?" He kissed Kurt's sweaty forehead. Kurt only groaned and relaxed back into the pillows. He was almost back to sleep when he felt Blaine's lips on his cheek.

"She is up, but she said she's not hungry. I put on some cartoons and she promised me not to wake you up before is end of it. So go back to sleep okay?" He whispered and tucked some loose strands of Kurt's silky hair behind his ear. "I'll be late today, okay? We need to do some paperwork."

"How late?" Kurt asked with half lidded eyes.

"Eight at the latest. I promise." Blaine kissed him, this time on his lips. "Sleep tight baby. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"'Kay" Kurt sung in a high sleepy voice, already asleep.

* * *

When Kurt woke up for the second time of the day, it was thanks to loud screaming of his five year old daughter.

"Dad! DADDYYYYYY! Waaaaaake up!" She hoped on Kurt's bed and pulled his blankets away.

"What? Baby, don't scream" He turned around and looked at his little princess and then at the clock. It was only 7:52. So Blaine left for work barely before 10 minutes. Shouldn't she be watching cartoons?

"Papa didn't turn the TV on?" He asked sleepily and reached for his daughter. She immediately curled close to his big belly.

"He did, but I'm hungry. And I want pancakes!"

"Won't you sleep for a little longer?" He asked and kissed the top of her head.

"Noooooooo. Come on daddy, pancakes!" She screamed again. Kurt already could feel headache coming.

"Okay baby. Go downstairs I'll be there in minute" Leah giggled happily and ran from the room. Fifteen minutes later, twenty attempts to sit up, even more attempts for dressing and unknown number of swear words Kurt finally stepped in the kitchen. Leah was sitting on chair, his short legs swinging in the air.

"Okay princess, we are going to make pancakes" Kurt smiled and opened the fridge. He took off all of the ingredients but then stopped when he realized that the milk carton is empty. He searched the fridge but he didn't find another one.

"We can make pancakes baby, we don't have any milk." He turned around to look at her one of his hands on his large belly.

"But I want them!" She whined.

"I know baby, but I can't make them without it. We can go to the shop and make them when we come back or you can have anything else. So what do you want?"

"Cheerios!"

"You can't have Cheerios, because we don't have milk" Kurt repeated patiently. "Do you want toast with jam? Or scrambled eggs?"

"No, I want pancakes!" She screamed, tears already forming in her eyes. Kurt sighed; she woke up with one of her famous nasty mood. And when she was like that she always obeyed Blaine better.

"Leah Emily Hummel-Anderson! You better choose one of the things I said to you or you are going to be hungry." He said sternly.

"Eggs" She said and pouted miserably. While Kurt made the eggs he searched through the fridge and found out that it was hopelessly empty. When he closed the door he saw the shopping list he made yesterday evening for Blaine. He should go shopping last night but Finn and Rachel stopped by and they forgot about it. With another sigh he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think about grocery shopping honey? Do you want to go?" He asked her when he laid her plate in front of her. She only nodded with her mouth full of eggs.

"Okay, eat your breakfast and I will go change" Kurt stroked her curls lightly and then went upstairs.

* * *

"Daddy, can I have ice cream?" Leah asked Kurt when they were coming out of the grocery store.

"No, baby, you weren't feeling well lately, remember? You had tummy aches" He said and adjusted the paper bag in his hands.

"But I'm feeling good now!"

"You are feeling _well_, and no you still can't have ice cream. It could make you sick again and we don't want it, do we?" Kurt said and stopped near bench. He laid his bag on it and took couple of breaths. Maybe it wasn't best idea to go shopping. The bag was too heavy and his ankles were killing him. He couldn't take more than ten steps without being out of a breath. And Leah still wasn't his kind princess like she usually was.

"Papa would let me have it" Leah whined out and didn't stop when Kurt did.

"No he wouldn't." Kurt turned around to look at her but she was almost ten feet away. "Leah! Stop!" Kurt yelled and grabbed the bag from the bench. "Leah Emily!"

"Yes he would!" She stamped her foot angrily. "He likes me better. He is more fun than you" She screamed loudly which made few people turn around. Kurt closed his eyes to fight off the tears. He knew that she didn't mean it, that she was only angry, but his hormones made him really sensitive.

"You are not going to have ice cream and that's it. Now we are going to go home without any more of your screaming and whining, get it young lady?" She only bowed his head and sauntered behind Kurt the whole way home.

* * *

Kurt was tiredly chopping vegetables for the sauce he was making for dinner. He literary didn't have any energy left. When they got back from the store and ate their lunch Leah refused to have a nap. He must literary beg her to go to sleep. He hoped that after she would wake up she would be back to his sweet self but he was mistaken.

She behaved as same as in the morning. She wanted to go to the playground so Kurt decided that he can kill two birds at once and took Clooney (their golden retriever) for walk too. She played with other kids for thirty minutes and then she got in fight with another girl because of some toy and they both ended up in tears.  
On the way home she was complaining that her legs hurt and she wanted to be carried. It took Kurt more than twenty minutes to coax her into walking. Before they made it home it started raining. It took him ages to clean Clooney from the mud.

Now he was barely awake whilst making dinner. Leah was in the living room playing with Clooney. He could hear her happy squealing and Clooney's barking. He looked at the clock and smiled lightly when he saw that it was almost eight. He checked the chicken in the oven and put the vegetables in the pan.

It was when he was putting the pasta in the boiling water when he heard loud crash from the living room. He stopped everything what he was doing and run (as much as you can run with pregnant belly) to the room. What he saw almost made his heart stop.

Leah and Clooney stood in front of destroyed TV. It was lying on the floor, the flat screen broken and fuming. And next to it laid basketball.

"What did you do?" He asked slowly and leaned against the back of the couch. His vision swam a little and he could feel pain throbbing in his lower back.

"I was throwing the ball for Clooney and I hit the telly" She sniffled. "I'm sorry daddy!"

"Are…are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" He closed his eyes and took few breaths.

"No, I'm fine."

"I need to sit down" Kurt said shakily and sat down on the couch one hand rubbing large circles on his belly.

"Daddy? Are you okay? "She sat down next to him and watched him with fearful expression.

"Yeah. You just scared me so much" He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" She sniffled again.

"I know. Can you go to your room and play for a while longer? I will call you back down when the dinner is ready" She nodded and went upstairs. Kurt knew that he should punish her for throwing the ball in the house but he simply didn't have the energy for it. He would speak with Blaine and maybe let him handle it.

He sighed again and in the moment he smelled something like…like smoke? He was immediately up and in the kitchen. And of course there was dark smoke hovering above the stove and rolling up from the oven. He absolutely forgot to turn it off when he ran in the living room. He quickly turned it off now and with coughing fit he open the window wide. He put the burned chicken in the trash can and flooded the pan with burned vegetables with water. Then he wetted a towel in cold water and went back in the living room. He lay down on the couch, put the towel on his forehead and closed his eyes. He knew that he needed to clean up the mess but he was too tired to do it right now.

* * *

When Blaine stepped in the house it was unusual silent. He put his keys in the bowl and walked in the living room.

"What the hell happened in here?" He exclaimed when he saw the TV on the floor.

"Shhhh" Said a voice behind his back. He turned around and saw his husband lying on the couch with a towel across his eyes and forehead.

"Baby, are you okay? Where is Leah?" He kneeled down in front of the couch and stroked Kurt's belly.

"She is upstairs. She is your daughter for the rest of the day" Kurt said quietly and shook the towel off from his face.

"Naughty mood?" Blaine asked with wince.

"Naughty _naughty _mood" Kurt sighed and told Blaine everything that happened. Blaine winced again when he heard what Leah done. He knew that sometimes she was quite the devil but this was the worst.

"Believe me when I saw the living room I almost went into labor. I even have some Braxton-Hicks again." Kurt said and tried to sit up.

"And are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Blaine asked with worry while helping Kurt sit.

"No I'm okay, only tired"

"Okay" Blaine kissed his forehead. "You are going to stay here and relax. I'll make some dinner for Leah and you and then will go talk to her okay?"

"I'm not hungry" Kurt closed his eyes.

"What did you have to eat today?"

"Some fruits for lunch"

"No, honey no, that's not enough and you know it. I'm going to make you sandwich okay?"

"But I'm not feeling well. I feel queasy and I don't want to throw up" Kurt whined.

"Don't worry, I'll find something you will like. Now lie down and close your eyes okay?" Blaine smiled at his husband who gave him beautiful smile in return.

When Blaine stepped in the kitchen he still could feel the smell of the smoke. He search fridge and found some turkey so he decided that he will do some sandwiches for Leah. When he was done he went upstairs. He found his daughter in hers room, drawing picture.

"Hey baby doll" Blaine said when he entered the bright pink room.

"Papa!" she jumped to her feet and hugged him around knees. Blaine laid the plate with her dinner on table and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey honey" He smiled at her and kissed her nose. "What are you drawing?"

"Picture for daddy" She said and bowed her head. "He is angry at me"

"Oh and why would he?" Blaine sat her on her bed.

"Papa, don't be silly I know that you've talked about me." She rolled her eyes. Blaine chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course we've talked about you. We always talk about you. But today I wasn't happy with what I heard today. Leah, sweetheart, we've talked about this. You _need_to listen to your daddy and especially now when he is carrying the baby."

"I know papa, I know. It just…I'm scared" She looked up at him with his own big brown eyes.

"Why? Talk to me honey"

"You are not going to love me anymore when the baby is here" After hearing that Blaine smiled. They spoke about it with Kurt months ago.

"It's not true honey and you know it. We are going to love you the same. You are our princess and you will always be."

"But what if the baby is girl too? She wouldn't be your princess?"

"Only if you want. She could be my….my honey bee"

"Nooooo, Pop, it's horrible" She said with disgusted grimace. Blaine couldn't help but burst out with laugh. She may look like him but her whole attitude was Kurt's.

"Okay I will think about another pet name" He once again kissed the top of her brown hair.

"Can I go downstairs and give daddy the picture? It's I'm sorry' picture"

"Aunt Rachel taught you well. But yeah, you can" He scooped her up and both went to the living room.

* * *

**A/N: So what about the ending? Let me _please_ know**


	4. Horrible terrible sad world

**Hey guy!**

**I'm here with another drabble.**

**It's unbetaed (as soon as my Beta would have time I would update the corrected text) so please be kind to my typos and grammar mistakes.**

**Warning: Miscarriage! Althought it's start sweet it's pure angst on the end. So if this theme repulse you, feel free to skip it.**

**And if you have any prompt (for Mpreg or anything else) write me message and I will look what I can do:-)**

**Big thank goes to _me and Mr. Jones _for her nice comments to my stories and for making my time spent in hospital bearable. You are such a lovely person honey:-)**

**********And my favorite...****I DON'T OWN GLEE!**  


* * *

**Horrible terrible sad world**

Blaine was sitting at the table in his study, hand pinching the bridge of his nose. He really didn't know why he and Wevid agreed on producing Santana's album. People would say that after the years she would change and wouldn't be such oh-so-called-diva and bitch. But no, she was even bigger bitch. Right now he was going through lyrics of hers songs which she wanted to have on her album and no, his company is not going to produce something called 'Bitch's slap' or 'Go piss yourself'. Really what was Santana thinking? No what was he thinking? Working with Santana was worse than his most terrifying nightmare.

Just as he was about to drop his head on the tabletop the door into the study slightly opened. He looked up and his breath was taken away from him like always when he saw his beautiful boyfriend. He was dressed in tight black yoga pants and long sleeved creamy white sweater which was sliding down from his left shoulder and exposing his silk skin. He pushed the door open with his hip because his hands were full with tray. He closed the distance between them and gingerly laid the tray on Blaine's desk.

"I think is time for a break" He said quietly with small smile.

"You are a saint" Blaine breathed out and eyed the goodness on the tray. There was two steaming cups with, by the smell of it, peppermint tea (since Kurt had found out about his pregnancy he dropped the habit of drinking coffee and Blaine from solidarity too), oatmeal cookies, carrot's juice and a few pieces of white chocolate. Kurt smiled again and gave Blaine his mug with tea. Then he grabbed his and sat himself on Blaine's lap. Blaine quite didn't expect it but welcomed the presence of another warm body.

"How it's going?" Kurt asked after he seated himself comfortably.

"You are allowed to tell me 'I told you so'" Blaine smiled into Kurt's warm skin on his neck and covered the column in butterfly light kisses.

"I could, but I think that dealing with one diva is enough" Kurt said amused and laid his cheek on top of Blaine's wild curls.

"Aww you are too kind to me" Blaine chuckled and laid theirs cups back at the desk. Then his hand wandered under the hem of his lover's sweater. His hand quickly found his destination and with feather like touches he began to stroke the barely there baby bum. Kurt was almost thirteen weeks pregnant and for others he could seem as flat as always, but for Blaine who knew his body even better than Kurt himself it was obvious.

"How are you two doing?" He asked as he caressed the flawless skin there.

"Fine. I'm little tired and having some pains but that's pretty normal" Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

"Pains? Where? Should I take you to the hospital?" Blaine was immediately alert.

"No honey it's okay. I rang to my doctor this morning and she told me that it's pretty normal to have some pains in your lover back and underbelly during the first trimester. It's because there are forming place for the uterus and the muscles are expanding. She told me to come if the pain was too sharp or unbearable or if there was any bleeding"

"Are you sure? You would tell me if you weren't feeling well right?" Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Of course sweetie. You are going to be perfect dad" Blaine beamed proudly at him. He would do anything to be the best dad on the planet. He wanted be better than his scum-of-the-world father. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and heard him sigh happily. He reached for the chocolate and let it lightly melt in his mouth. With gentle touch he tugged Kurt's chin till their lips met and kissed him. He could both feel and hear Kurt smile into the kiss.

"Mmmmh chocolate's kiss" Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine again. Then with content sigh he snuggled close to Blaine's warm body. Once again Blaine's hand found his way under Kurt's sweater and stroked his belly. He couldn't believe it, in little more than five months he is going to be father. The thought still filled him with ecstasy.

"I really hope that I'm going to be good father" He said and closed his eyes. He expected Kurt's sweet words of reassurance but all he heard was Kurt's calm breathing.

"Baby? Are you falling asleep on me?" He asked with chuckle.

"Mmmmmh no"

"Yeah no kidding" Blaine squeezed him close to his body. "I'll take you to bed"

"Noooooooo. It's four in the afternoon. I can't go sleep s'early." Kurt slurred but locked his arms around Blaine's neck.

"It doesn't matter. You are tired, so you are going to sleep" With Kurt tightly curled in his arms he stood up and walked across their tiny flat into their even tinier bedroom. Carefully he laid his lover on the mattress and tucked him into covers.

"'uf you" He heard Kurt says before he rolled on his side.

"Love you too" Blaine smiled and kissed the top of his hair. He sat there for a while but then with annoyed sigh got up and went back to his work.

Not even fifty minutes later the door into his study cracked open again.

"I thought I tell you to go to sleep" Blaine said amused and put the pile of Santana's song into folder which he named 'INNAPROPRIATE!'.

"Blaine" It was all what took Blaine to snap his head in Kurt's direction. "I think you need to take me to the hospital. I'm bleeding" For two seconds, Blaine's whole world stopped. He looked at his young lover. At his pain stained face, his trembling body which was heavily leaning against the door and his wide scared eyes. For two seconds he didn't know what to do. But suddenly his whole body sprang into action before his brain even caught up to it.

"Okay, baby, okay" He gently scooped Kurt up into his arms. "Just – just let me take my valet and keys, okay?" He laid him down on couch. When he turned around and wanted to go for his keys Kurt's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"I'm scared" Kurt breathed out through pain.

"I know, baby, I know, but it's going to be alright, angel. You and the baby will be just fine, okay?" He leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead. Then he ran into their bedroom for his valet. He almost tripped over excited puppy. Their four months old golden retriever was happily woofing underneath his feet begging for attention.

"Not now buddy" Blaine said and quickly grabbed his and Kurt's valet, mobile phone and keys. In ten seconds he was back by Kurt's side. "Okay baby, let's get you to the hospital" He very gently scooped him again in his arms. He winced when he heard the quiet whimper of pain.

"It hurts" Kurt whimpered again and buried his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine's heart broke in this instance. He couldn't find any world so he only kissed the top of his lover head and went to their car.

When they arrived at the hospital Kurt was immediately taken away from Blaine and he was forced to wait in the waiting room. The first ten minutes he spent furiously pacing around the small room. But when tears blurred his vision he collapsed on the uncomfortable green plastic chair and buried his face in his hands. Only one thought ran through his brain _Don't take them away from me, God, please just don't take them away from me. _

He didn't know how long he waited, he didn't even notice that the sky behind the window went dark, but finally someone stepped in the claustrophobic room.

"Blaine" Blaine's head snapped up for the second time that day.

"Doctor Kim" He was up on his legs and only one look at the small doctor and he just knew that's something is terribly wrong. She silently gestured to the chairs and the curly hair's man obeyed.

"Are they okay?" He asked with trembling voice.

"Kurt is stable. But I'm so sorry to say that but he lost the baby" Blaine's breath hitched and his eyes welled up with tears. Doctor Kim silently reached for his hand and squeezed it. "The uterus stopped working which cut off the nutrient intake for the fetus. We took Kurt for emergency surgery which went well and now he is sleeping."

"Does he know?"

"No, not yet. He was unconscious when we took him to the surgery" Blaine was quiet for a while. He thought back to this afternoon, Kurt's in his arms his hands stroking his belly. Was their baby already dead? Or was it living its last moments? What if they never would get the chance to have another baby? And what would happen with them? How is Kurt going to take it? Why this happened to them? His brain was spinning with questions and he felt like crying and screaming at the same time.

"…ne? Blaine?" His thoughts were interrupted when Doctor Kim lightly touched his shoulder.

"Uhm? I'm- I'm sorry I spac-"

"It's okay. Take your time. Kurt's room number is P215. Do you want me to help you tell him or…?"

"No" He shook his head and wiped his tears away. With last sad smile she left the room and let Blaine once again alone. He stayed there for a while longer. How you are supposed to say something horrible like this to your partner? He didn't want to do this, to leave the waiting room. But then he realized that if he stayed there any longer Kurt could wake up alone. In hospital bed after this scarring experience. Suddenly Blaine was running through the nauseatingly smelling corridors. When he reached the door to Kurt's room he didn't hesitate. Quietly he stepped in and his heart broke once again. His boyfriend, lover, angel, baby, was lying in hospital bed, looking small and vulnerable. His skin was paler than usual and thought that he was sleeping he looked deeply troubled.

Carefully Blaine sat at the chair and took Kurt's small cold hand into his palms.

"I love you" He whispered and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "It's going to be okay. We're going to pull through." He sat there for God knows how long when Kurt's eyelids twitched. He shifted on the uncomfortable bed and whimpered quietly.

"Hey, hey baby it's okay. Open your eyes from me. Come on love" Blaine crooned gently and stroked his alabaster cheek. Kurt obeyed and his eyes opened and looked at him dizzily.

"Hey" Blaine smiled lightly and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Kurt blinked few times and the looked around his surroundings confusedly. He looked back at Blaine and the beeping of his heartbeat monitor picked up speed.

"No" He whined out softly when he met Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Love" Blaine cupped his cheek but couldn't stop the treacherous tear that left the corner of his left eye.

"No, Blaine no! No! Tell me it's not true! Blaine tell me, Blaine please!" He sobbed desperately.

"I'm so sorry, baby, so sorry" He sat at the edge of the bed and gathered Kurt in his arms.

"No, no, no, no, no. Blaine- our baby, our baby" Kurt's breath hitched dangerously and Blaine squeezed him even tighter.

"Angel you need to breath. Come on" He kissed every part of the young man's skin he could reach.

"Please, please" Kurt clutched the fabric of Blaine's t-shirt in his fists his body trembling. Blaine quickly kicked his shoes off and gently lowered Kurt and himself to bed. Kurt was still desperately clinging to him, whispering soft 'please' and 'no' over and over again. And that was it when Blaine lost it too. He laid there hugging Kurt tightly to his chest and letting his own tears ran free wondering why it has to be them.

* * *

**A/N: So you who read it, what do you think? Please let me know.**


	5. First word

**You guys are so amazing!**

**I was so insecure about the last drabble and I got such amazing response. Just thank you so much. **

**And to answer you questions don't worry there are going to be oneshots about the aftermath of the miscarriage, founding about second pregnancy and so many others. Just stay patient with me please:-)**

**Today I decided post something sweet and funny so we are not depressed too much.**

**Anyway it's again unbetaed because I lost my Beta. Honey where are you? I need you:-(**

**Warning: Swearing (only little:-))**

**********************And my favorite.**_******..****I DON'T OWN GLEE**_ (If i did there wouldn't be this crazy three weeks long break)  


**Enjoy!:-)**

* * *

**First word (Leah)**

"Baby I looooooooooove youuuuuuuu" Blaine sang and danced around the living room with their 14 months old daughter in his arms. Her happy giggling rang through their house and Blaine couldn't help but smile too. He loved moments like this when he could be with Leah alone. Don't get him wrong, he loves Kurt and everything about him, but sometimes it was good to have his daughter only for himself.

Like today. Once in two weeks Kurt went into his work to show his new drawings and hand all his assignments. For the rest of the times he worked from home. Blaine didn't like it. Not that he minded that Kurt worked not at all he just didn't like how was the company threating him. As if he was some crummy worker and not the main source of their best designs. He told Kurt many times that he should set his own label up but Kurt didn't want hear about it. At least not till Leah was older. Blaine even spoke about it with Wes and they agreed that the Warbler's records would sponsor Kurt at the begging. Only thing he needed was for Kurt to muster up enough courage.

But he stopped thinking about it when two small chubby hands tangled themselves in his curly hair.

"Aww sweet pea you like your Papa's hair, huh?" He said in baby talk and blow raspberry on hers belly. She giggled again and poked him in the eye. "Ouch and your Papa's eye too? You are going to make me cry" He smiled and cuddled her close to his body. She laid her head on his shoulder and Blaine could feel her drooling all over his favorite t-shirt.

"Okay princess, so your Daddy is go-"

"Dah! Dah!" Leah interrupted him and looked at him with big excited eyes.

"Yeah, baby doll, Daddy. He is going to be home in little less than hour so what about we make him some dinner? Huh what do you think?" Blaine bounced her a little on his hip and she clapped happily. He laughed, she was happy child and she was easy to please.

After the miscarriage and the emotional stress they both decided not to try for another baby for a long time. But not even eight months later they found out that Kurt was pregnant again. They were so happy. Yeah frightened and afraid too but just so happy. And it wasn't easy, not at all but it was so worth it. They saw it in every Leah's smile, in her every kiss, every progress.

With babbling Leah he went into kitchen. There he sat her in her high chair and strapped her in.

"So munchkin what do you think Daddy would like for dinner?" He asked as he rummaged through kitchen cabinets. "What about pasta aglio olio? With fresh garlic bread and some salad? Yeah that's sounds nice" Blaine said more to himself than to her.

"Pah! Ung, ung!" Leah screeched and banged her hands on the little desk on her chair.

"What's the matter cutie? Are you hungry?" He smiled at her and went to mash her some banana. He put the baby bowl and spoon before the small girl and watched as she threw herself at it as she was a starved animal. "Don't tell me that you are that hungry" He chuckled and wiped big glop of banana mud away from her tiny chin.

After while watching his daughter transport banana around whole her body and kitchen and only little in her mouth he went back to preparing dinner. He put the pasta into pot with boiling water and chopped some tomatoes. From the fridge he pulled out the home-premade dough for the garlic bread and put in in the oven. He was just straightening up when his head collided hard with something. His eyes welled up with tears and he was sure he even saw stars. He forgot that he didn't close one of the cabinets and he banged his head on it.

"Ouch shit. Oh sweet mother fucker, shit, shit, shit" He cursed and pressed his hands on the swelling bump on his head.

"Pah! Pah!" Leah was squealing happily and clapping her hands.

"You like it baby bird? You like when your Papa almost banged his brain out from his skull?" She looked at him with serious expression and then burst into giggling again.

"You little-"

"Shid!" She yelled and clapped her hands again. Blaine's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"What- what did you just say?" He asked her with gasp.

"Shid, shid, shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" She squealed. She evidently liked when Blaine looked at her like she grown second head.

"No, no, no, young lady. You can't say it. Yours first word can't be shit. Your Daddy is going to kill me" Blaine whined.

"Shit" She repeated again.

"Okay ladybug, you need to forget about it. So let's just sing something" Blaine ran his hands through his hair, thankful that he didn't put any gel in them today, and began to sing the first song that crossed his mind.

* * *

"Aw what's the delicious smell?" Kurt asked when he stepped in the kitchen.

"Pasta aglio olio and garlic bread" Blaine said with smile and watched his husband pick Leah from her chair.

"Hey there little cookie were you Papa's little helper, huh? Were you? I know that you were" He kissed her soft cheek and cuddled her close to his body.

"She is dirty" Blaine noted but Kurt barely shook his head.

"I don't care. I missed my little cutie" He smiled at her and peppered her face with kisses.

"And what about me?" Blaine asked and pouted.

"Come here honey" Kurt smiled and gave his husband proper 'I missed you too' kiss.

"Mmmmh hey" Blaine smiled into the kiss and lightly caressed Kurt's cheek. "You look tired"

"It was just a long day" Hu nuzzled his nose to Blaine's.

"So go take a shower and then we can have a dinner"

"Okay. I think that I will take this little banana with me before monkeys break into our house and it her" He smiled lovingly at their little hazel eyes daughter.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" Blaine kissed both theirs forehead and went back to putting plates on the tables.

Not even twenty minutes later he heard the running of the water stop and not even minute later Kurt was standing in the doorway, only towel around his waist, Leah wrapped in her fluffy pink towel in his arms and was sending glares in Blaine's direction. Blaine gulped and swallowed loudly.

"Blaine Everret Hummel-Anderson" Kurt said slowly and walked step by step closer to Blaine. "Could you please explain to me, why my daughter just said shit?"

"Shiiiiit" Leah screamed the word happily for at least the twenty times that day.

"I'm so sorry Love! I was cooking and I didn't notice that I didn't close one cabinet and I banged my head on it and I started swearing and she just repeated it. I didn't think that she would pick it up" Blaine said in one breath.

"You apparently were thinking at all Blaine. How many times we spoke about it? She is in fragile age, she is going repeat everything we are doing" Kurt sighed tiredly.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm sure that she would forget it during the night" He pressed a penitent kiss to his cheek. Kurt shook his head slightly and then gave Blaine kiss.

"I'm going to change us, and then we will have dinner and hope that our daughter is not going to speak like sailor" Kurt smiled at Leah and kiss her forehead. "By the way what's for desert?"

"Uhm I thought that we could have desert in bed tonight? You know, your body covered in chocolate my tongue all over your skin." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"In that case, I'll pass today's dessert" Kurt smiled at Blaine gleefully and left the kitchen.

"You little tease!" Blaine yelled after him but if the sway of Kurt's hips was telling something he was looking forward the desert as same as Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: This was based on my experience when I was babysitting my little nephew. My sister wasn't exactly happy about the new word even though her fiance found it hilarious.**

**And did you noticed how many pet names I used? Twelve! It's horrible but I just thrive on them:-) Bear with me. You who PM with me could notice this:-)**

**I hope that you like it and thank you again, you guys are just so kind:-)**


	6. The bad news are spreading fast

**Guys I'm so not satisfied with this drabble!:-( I think I lost my writing spirit. I worked on it for days and still it's horrible. So please don't be mad at me for this crappy shit I posted.**

**This drabble is about The morning after the ****miscarriage so it's little bit angsty.**

******WARNINGS: Miscarriage and swearing.**

******By the way what do you think about the last episode of GLEE? I cried during the Come what may but I must say I have this horrible feeling that Kurt is not planning on going back to Blaine. God please make me wrong. I love Adam but just as a friend okay? So Ryan Murphy you better get them back together!**

******I still don't have a beta (i think that you can reaaaaally see it there). ****So if you want to be my beta feel free to PM me. I would be sooooo happy:-)**

******************And my favorite...****I DON'T OWN GLEE!** (You know what would happened if I did)  


* * *

**The bad news are spreading fast**

When Blaine woke up that morning it was to annoying beeping sound somewhere near his head. He reached his right hand and tried to slap the snooze bottom on their alarm clock down but there wasn't any. Confused he opened his eyes and… and everything went crashing down on him. The beeping sound was Kurt's heartbeat monitor. They weren't home; they were at hospital after they lost their baby. Their small unborn baby they didn't get the chance meet. With his free hand he pinched the bridge of his nose and let few tears soak his face. He closed his eyes and listened to the beeping sound of Kurt steady heartbeat. Last night it could go much _much_ wrong, he told himself. He could lose both of them. And then there wouldn't be any heartbeat to listen. His eyes immediately snapped open as chill ran through his body. He squeezed Kurt tightly to his body as he tried to suppress the thought of losing Kurt too. He lightly kissed the top of his head and the looked at his face. He saw only half of it as he was lying with his cheek pressed to his chest but still he could see the deeply troubled and heartbroken look and the tears tracks. He squeezed his eyes shut again and wished the ache in his heart would disappear. But he knew that that was not happening.

He opened his eyes again when he felt his phone vibrating in his jeans. He fished it out from his jeans and saw that he had eight missed calls. All were from Wes. He groaned out loud when he realized that it was Monday morning and he and Wes had business meeting with possible new client. He groaned again when the phone in his hand started vibrating again. He decided that he better went call him back. Carefully he untangled himself from Kurt's sleeping form. Gently he laid him back on the pillows and for a while watched his beautiful face. Lightly he caressed his soft cheek with the back of his hand. Then he leaned down and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you so much" He whispered and tucked the blanket around his young fiancé. "I'll be right back" He whispered in Kurt's hair even though he knew that he was not hearing him.

On the hallway he took few calming breaths and then dialed Wes' number. He picked up only after the first ring and immediately started his angry rant.

"Where the fuck you are? We had an important meeting and you weren't there! It's really bad for our reputation! So where were you? And if you tell me that you needed keep Kurt warm I will strangle you in your sleep, future father or not." After this Wes' sentence his throat dangerously closed up and he couldn't hold back the sob that made his way through his mouth.

"Blaine? Are you crying? What's wrong?" Wes' concerned voice rang through the line.

"I'm- I'm not going to be at work for a while" He said when he composed himself.

"What happened?"

"Kurt's in the hospital. He- he lost the baby" Blaine said quietly.

"Oh man. Oh Blaine I'm so sorry. Do you need anything? Do you need me there? Give me ten minutes"

"No, no it's okay you don't need to do this. I think that we need to be alone now. The reality didn't really kick yet"

"Of course. How's Kurt? Physically I mean"

"He is going to be alright in few days."

"And how are you?" Blaine closed his eyes and once again pinched the bridge of his nose. Without doubt Wes was one of his best friends but he couldn't talk. Not now.

"I can't Wes, just…"

"I understand. But promise me that you would talk to me if it gets too much, okay?" Wes asked with edge of worry in his voice.

"Okay. I'm sorry but I need to go"

"Of course. Call me if you need anything or you just need to talk. See you man"

"See ya"

* * *

On the other side of Manhattan Wes hung up the phone and heavily fall on his chair.

"Hey did you get hold of the hobbit?" Asked David who came in the office hands full of contracts and other papers. "Were he and Kurt getting each other off in the shower again?"

"Yeah. No" Wes said shakily and ran his hands through his hair.

"What's up?" David asked slowly when he noticed the state of his best friend.

"They are in the hospital. Kurt lost the baby" David eyes widened and his smile froze on his lips.

"Oh shit, fuck" He cursed and sat down on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Yeah" Wes nodded his head and they both fall into uncomfortable silence.

* * *

After Blaine ended the phone call with Wes, troubled he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. That was only one phone call and he knew that he needed do more. He mustered up all his strength and dialed up Hummel-Hudson home number. The phone was picked after his third ring.

"Hudmels, Finn speaking" Blaine burrowed his brow for a while, thinking about what Finn is doing in Ohio but then realized that's not important.

"Uhm hey Finn is Carole or Burt home?" He asked in small voice.

"Burt is at garage but Carole is here. Do you want to speak with her?"

"Yes, please"

"Hey man is something wrong?"

"I just need to talk with Carole" Blaine repeated. He could hear Finn talking quietly with someone and then Carole's voice cut through the receiver.

"Blaine, darling is everything alright?" The mother tone in his voice made his guts twist.

"Carole" He whispered and couldn't hold back the sobs.

"Hey shh it's okay. Tell me what's wrong" She coerced him gently, worry in her voice.

"It's Kurt! He miscarriaged! He lost the baby Carole!" And it was when Blaine absolutely lost it "And- and I don't know what to do Carole! He was crying so much and I didn't know what to do. I, I.."

"Calm down, honey, calm down." She cooed softly through the line. "I'm so sorry baby. You need to be really strong for Kurt right now okay? Don't worry me and Burt would be down there as soon as possible okay? We're going catch the first flight and be there in no time" Her voice was strong but Blaine could hear tears in hers words.

"Thank you" He sobbed and wiped the tears from his face. "I just, I don't…"

"I know sweetheart, I know. I let you know when we arrived okay?"

"Okay. Thank you"

"There's no need to thank me. Go back to Kurt, he needs you now. Be strong boys, I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled small smile. In Carole he found the real mother he his whole life craved for. She always could make him smile even in situation like this. He hid his phone back in his jeans pocket and went back to Kurt's room.

* * *

Carole hung up the phone and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Mom? Is everything alright?" Finn asked as he re-entered the kitchen and saw his mother quietly crying. She beckoned him over and kissed him on cheek.

"Go call you father we're going to the New York" She whispered and wiped her face on the sleeve of her sweater.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Kurt? That's why Blaine called?" Finn automatically went into his big brother mode.

"Yeah honey. He is in the hospital, they lost their baby" Finn stood speechless for a moment.

"That's not fair Mom! They were so happy when they found about it! That's-… just not fair." Carole only smiled softly at him and went upstairs to pack hers and Burt's clothes.

* * *

To say that Carole was surprised by the way Burt took the horrible news was understatement. She was shocked. She expected curse words, angry fuming and punching things. But his only reactions were tears sitting in his eyes and desperate demands to see his son. But she knew that all of the reactions she didn't get would come soon.

* * *

Finn feared telling Rachel. Mostly because he didn't like her cry, but more important, because this would affect her more than him. They were expecting baby too, she was seven month pregnant. Kurt was one of her best friend and after he found out about the baby they were almost inseparable. They were going shopping together, reading the same pregnancy books and sharing advises. And now it was gone.

When he told her she cried for hours. And despite being the tough one in their relationship he cried with her.

* * *

When Blaine returned to Kurt's room his lover was slowly blinking himself awake. He rushed to his bed and took one of his hands.

"Where were you?" Kurt asked in raspy voice his eyes sleepy and unfocused.

"Hallway. I needed to make some phone calls." He carefully sat down at the edge of the bed and stroked his soft cheek. Kurt closed his eyes nuzzled back to his hand. They stayed like this for a while neither of them wanting to break the silence.

"Your parents are on their way here" Blaine finally broke the uncomfortable tension. Kurt only nodded slightly without opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked concern slipping in his voice.

"Tired" Kurt opened his eyes again and looked straight into Blaine's. Both eyes mirrored the same emotions.

"So go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up" He leaned down and kissed his lips gently.

"Lay down with me?" Kurt asked his voice small and frightened. Blaine's heart broke once again.

"Of course Angel" He smiled sadly at him and then snuggled under the covers with him. "I know that this is hard but we are going to make it through okay?" He said quietly into Kurt's hair. Kurt raised his head from Blaine chest and looked him in the eyes. He starred for a while clearly searching for something. Then he smiled, very very slightly, and pecked Blaine on the lips.

"I love you" He whispered and laid his head back on his lover's chest. Blaine smiled his first real smile that day and squeezed Kurt tightly to his body.

"I love you too, baby" Not even five minutes later he heard Kurt's breath evened out and he allowed himself close his eyes too.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really bad. And my English is horrible here. Please bear with me till I find new Beta.**


	7. Second chance

**Guys, I'm so terribly sorry that you must wait so long but my laptop broke down. I mean completly. I must buy a new one. But the worst thing is that I lost all my recently written unpublished stories! Which means that I need to re-write everything. I cried for hours, literary.**

**And I don't know how much time I would have in the future two months because I'm moving to Poland for my studies. By the end of May I should be back home and I promise to write more. But I promise you, I'm not going to let you wait for two months for a next chapter, I'm not that cruel:-)**

**And you guys, you make me so happy! This story has more then 5,200 views and 52 followers! So thank you,**

**20eKUraN13, AbbyVelvet, .11, BabyYourNotAlone, Bianca Hummel-Anderson, . , Blaineandkate, Breeze Williow, Ceilidh386, cgboi05, Chrissi85, cmitc41, colfercrisscraze29, dashab, DreamElm76, , Englantine, ErElAnRe90, ffacowgirl89, FlissyFish, gleeklaineKIT, Heidi0Me, Here's Hoping, Hisamsmith, jdancegirl , jemmav42, justagirlwithbigdreams, kamui34, kellylouise potter, .lover, Klaine4ever, KnockturnAlly, kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, ladmcgee, liz1357, miss-crazyhair, MyOTPIsKillingMe, naleybrucasjeytonforever , neonuar , niceapples44, Olivia Marie 20, PinkSunglassesAndSaiSwords, RaeKopplin1, rinibini77, riseofthephoenix21286, sharon12369, SorchaGleek97, Tefnut Talvi, TiniBieni, ToBeHeard, Yan Spears, zorb**

**for following me and having a patience with me. And thank all of you who reviewed and read this story:-) I'm really happy, that you guys like it:d**

**This chapter is pregnancy with Leah.**

******I still don't have a beta *sad eyes*. ****So if you want to be my beta feel free to PM me. I would be sooooo happy:-)**

**********************And my favorite...****I DON'T OWN GLEE!** (If I did there would be some Kadam duet by now)

* * *

**Second chance**

Blaine was dancing with Carole when he felt pair of small familiar warm arms encircled his waist. Small chin was hooked over his shoulder and waves of chestnut hair appeared in the corner of his vision.

"Hey you two! Can I have my husband back?" Both Blaine and Carole looked at their intruder only to found Kurt's puppy eyes and pouty lips.

"Aw honey I'm sorry but he is just a terrific dancer." Carole smiled at them.

"I know! But Dad is sending draggers in your way for a while now. And I would really like to have my husband for a while. At least till the wedding night" The three of them turned around and looked at Burt Hummel. And of course he was standing near the band, arms folded up on his chest and sending Blaine dirty looks.

"Oh Lord really" Carole giggled. "I better go and make it up to him"

"Yeah, and could you maybe lost a word for me? I really don't want end up dead on my wedding day"

"We really don't want it. I have plans for us" Kurt pressed his chest tightly to Blaine's back. Blaine's eyes widen slightly with lust and the he turned his head so he could kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"Aw you two are just too cute together" Carole smiled and kissed both of theirs cheeks. "I'm so happy for you two boys"

"Thank you Carole. And by the way you look stunning" Kurt smiled at her and looked her up from head to toe. She wore light blue-green summer dress which Kurt designed for her special for this occasion.

"I will tell it to my designer" She chuckled and went to Burt.

"I know someone who looks even more stunning today" Blaine whispered to Kurt and turned around. Immediately both of theirs bodies adjusted themselves into dance position and Blaine began rocking them to the rhythm of Jake's version of 'You are so beautiful' by Joe Cocker.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself my sexy husband Blaine Hummel-Anderson" Kurt beamed at him happily.

"I think I'm never going to be tired of hearing you calling me your husband" Blaine smiled at him lovingly. Then he leaned down and gently cupped Kurt's face in his palms. When their faces were so close that their noses were touching and their breaths mixed on theirs lips Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes. They were full with love and happiness and some emotion Blaine couldn't exactly pinpoint. But in this moment it wasn't important, with gentle smile he captured Kurt's lips in sweet loving kiss. When they lips met he heard his husband's (husband's!) content sigh and felt his arms encircled his neck. They kissed slowly, close-lipped without any rush. It was one of the most precious kiss in their history. Without breaking the kiss Blaine lead them through the dance floor in gentle rocking motion. They parted only when the need for air was desperate.

"I love you so much" Blaine whispered when they parted and rest his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt smiled back and pecked his lover's lips a few more times.

"I love you more"

"Oh do you really want to go there? Do you want to have another 'I love you more' contest?" Blaine chuckled and once again captured Kurt's lips in kiss. Right now, they were in their own bubble and they didn't see the excited faces of their friends and family and didn't hear the 'aw' women were making every time they kissed.

"I need to tell you something" Kurt said after they separated again.

"Are you already filing for divorce?" Blaine gasped and mockingly laid his hand on his heart.

"Dork" Kurt rolled his eyes and flicked him lightly on chest. Blaine only chuckled and gave him a mischievous grin. "No, but seriously, I need to tell you something. I, I'm..." Kurt sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

Blaine cocked his head to a side. He didn't often see his baby struggling with words he usually did it when he was nervous.

"What's wrong Honey? You know that you can tell me anything, right?" He kissed his forehead as some form of reassurance.

"Yeah I know. Um, I…" Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times and then he gave up. He took one of Blaine's hands which were currently cupping his hips and moved it to his stomach. He held it there with his own one and watched Blaine's confused expression.

Blaine let Kurt move his hand and when he placed it on his stomach he was confused. But even then he began lightly stroking the suit-cladded belly like he always did when he touched his lover's body. And while he was caressing the flat abdomen he realized that it wasn't as flat at it should be.

Kurt bit his bottom lip when Blaine looked up at him from their hands.

"Wait" Blaine said slowly and looked him in the eyes. "Does that mean..? Are we..?" He stuttered out.

"Yes" Kurt said and nodded his head. "It means, and we are. I'm pregnant" He smiled at Blaine and nervously waited for his reaction.

"Angel" Blaine breathed out and his face split into huge grin. Then he, very gently as Kurt was made from porcelain, hugged him.

"I know that we spoke about it and we said that we would wait at least a year but honestly I don't even know how it happened. Or I mean I _know _how it happened, and I think that I know when it happened but…"

"Angel, Angel stop!" Blaine stopped Kurt's nervous rambling and gently laid his palms on Kurt's face. "I know, I know but I don't care. God Kurt, we are going to have baby. How far along you are? Do you know it?"

"Fourteen weeks"

"Fourteen weeks?" Blaine squeaked out loudly and took a step back from Kurt. Some of other dancing couples turned their way. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honey keep your voice down, everybody's looking at as" Kurt said and laid his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know"

"You didn't know?"

"No. I didn't have any symptoms. I mean, yes I was tired and sometimes I felt dizzy but I just thought that it's because of the stress from the wedding. I found about it only last week and by an accident."

"How?" Blaine asked and once again put his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Strawberry milkshake" Kurt said and Blaine chuckled. When Kurt was pregnant for the first time he drunk it almost all the times. "I was walking home on Monday and ran by a Milk Bar and I just needed to buy one. And right after it I realized that it's not normal for me so I went into drug-store and bought a pregnancy test. And then I went to the doctor."

"And is everything fine?"

"Yes, everything looks good so far. But you know there are always going to be the risks after I lost the first one"

"I know, I know, but I'm not going to let it happen again, alright? I'm going to take care of you and our little munchkin here alright?" Blaine hugged him tight to his body and kissed the top of his hair a few times. "Sorry for yelling earlier. It shocked me"

"It's okay, honey"

"We are going to have a baby, baby!" Blaine said and kissed Kurt lovingly. "God I love you so much."

"I love you too" The both starred into each other's eyes and Blaine couldn't stop the happy smile that grew on his face.

"Baby" He whispered and with happy chuckle kissed Kurt some more.

* * *

**A/N: Question guys! Do you remember the 'Leah's naughty mood' chapter where Kurt is expecting second baby? I really need to help with a finding name. So could you help me? Leave some suggestions in yours comments. It can be both girl's or boy's names I didn't decided yet if it's going to be girl or boy. Thank you so much!**


	8. Pineapple allergy

**Guys!**

**Cover up your ears, because I'm going to scream: I HAVE BETA! I always feel so honored when someone decides that my crazy writing is worth their time. So thank you _gleeklaineKIT _I really appreciate it.**

**And do you remember like I wrote in last chapter that this story had more than 5,200 views? It's not true anymore, it has more than 6,400! Guys you are so amazing, I'm so blessed that I have such awesome readers! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really love you all.**

**Yesterday I had a few free hours so I sat down and basically wrote my own experiences with pineapples (but I wasn't pregnant, obviously:-)) It happened a few days before Christmas and I was scratching myself like crazy. It was ho-rri-ble!**

**On Tuesday I'm moving out to Poland, so like I said I don't know how often I would write. I really hope that there is not going to be two months long silence from me.**

**Happy Easter all! I hope that in my absence you all are going to be good and have amazing times!**

**Love Helen:-)**

**Enjoy!  
**

******And my favorite...****I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did, Blaine and Kurt would sing a song in every episode:-))**

* * *

**Pineapple allergy part one**

It was almost noon when Blaine finally got the chance to look at his phone. He had extraordinary busy day and he promised that he would call Kurt at lunch. So when he sat down at his desk and checked the phone he was surprised to see that he had 6 missed calls and one new message. Five of the calls were from Kurt, obviously, but the last one and the message were from Santana. He frowned, why would Santana call him? With furrowed forehead he opened the message first.

**From Santana (10:28 am)**

Call me, ASAP!

Blaine cocked his head to side and scratched the back of his neck. He didn't remember any work duties he needed to go over with the Latino woman so he was quite nervous what she would want and was pretty reluctant to call her back.

She picked it up on the third ring and immediately began speaking.

"Why the fuck you are not picking up your phone, Hobbit? Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't know what you were doing but normal people usually work at this part of a day"

"Stop being smartass with me and get your Frodo's bum to the hospital!" She barked sternly.

"Hospital! Why?" Then Blaine remembered that he had missed calls from Kurt. "Wait! Did something happen to Kurt? Is he okay? Is- is the baby coming?"

"Calm your farm; he is going to be just fine. But I need-"

"Going to be? So he is not? Santana tell me what's wrong, now!" Blaine raised his voice his hands shaking.

"Oh Freaking Grilled Cheesus, he is fine, he just had some nasty allergic reaction to pineapple" Blaine felt all the anxiety leave his body and took huge relieve breath. Only the he realized that Santana was still talking. "-meeting in three and I really need to be there. I know it's only one but I need to do my hair and all this funny shit, so I need you to come here and picked him up after he is discharged. So could you come?"

"Yes, yes of course. Wait you took him to the hospital? How? I mean did he call you or what?"

"No, I needed some fashion advice so I stopped by and found him miserably trying not to scratch the rash that appeared at his body"

"Aw my poor baby" Blaine cooed and almost heard Santana rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you two are cute as basket of newborn kittens but could already come? I really need to get going"

"Yes I'm leaving now. Did you take him to St. Anne?"

"Yes. Hurry up so I can leave this place, the smell is making me want to puke" And with that she hang up. Blaine hurriedly gathered his belongings, quickly shouted at David that he is taking the afternoon off and almost run to his car.

Not even twenty minutes later he was hastily parking his car at the lot, almost breaking the right review mirror of. The he ran through the too familiar hallways to the maternity wing. He stopped at the reception where young bored looking nurse was idly typing something to the computer.

"May I help you?" She asked in annoyed tone almost rolling his eyes.

"Hey my husband Kurt Hummel-Anderson was-"Blaine didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when he heard the too familiar angry clipping of high heels.

"Warbler!" Blaine said quick 'thank you' to the nurse and then turned around to see annoyed looking Santana checking her watch.

"Finally! What took you so long?" She asked while she was putting on her leather jacket.

"Sorry, but it's noon and believe it or not the road are not exactly car free." He spat back in the same annoyed tone.

"Whatever, I need to go. His room number is B26. He is sleeping now and should for a while. The nurse said that he should be discharged in two hours or so. The baby is fine, Kurt too, he had only slight swollen tongue and has a rash all over his body. But they gave him some drugs and he should be fine in day or so" She explained to him and hand him tube with cream and some pills. "The nurse said that she would come down check on him soon and explain it all to you. Sorry I would like to stay and had another chitty chat talk with you, but I have to go. Bye"

"Okay, bye" Blaine shook his head in disbelieve. Sometimes he really didn't understand Santana's behavior. "And thank you!" He yelled after her.

"Yeah whatever!" She shouted over her shoulder and then disappeared from his sight of vision. He chuckled to himself and went to find Kurt's room. The door to his room was slightly ajar so he opened the door more and quietly stepped in the room. And just as Santana told him his young lover was sleeping. He lay curled on his side, his hands curled protectively around his seven months pregnant belly. He had white bandages on his forehands, neck and even on his cheeks. The rest of his skin that wasn't covered with bandages was covered in red splotches of rash. Some of the places were colored in darker shade and Blaine could see nails scratches. He winced when he realized that the bandages are here because his husband scratch himself that bad.

Careful not to wake Kurt he moved the uncomfortable plastic chair close to Kurt's bed and sat down. The he gently took one of his hands and lightly kissed his knuckles. That's made Kurt whine out and shift his body. Blaine immediately rose up from his chair and began gently stroking his hair away from his forehead. It seemed to do the trick and Blaine sat down again. But after a while Kurt stirred again began scratching at his shoulder. Blaine clapped the limb in his and tried to prevent Kurt from hurting himself. But that made Kurt only whined out again and rose from the sleep. He opened his eyes and blinked at Blaine confusedly.

"Hey baby" Blaine said softly and pressed Kurt's hand to his lips.

"Hey" Kurt smiled but then pouted miserably.

"What's wrong honey?" Blaine asked and gently began caressing his baby bump.

"It burns and itches." He moaned out and scratched the darkest place on his forehead.

"No, angel, don't do this. You'll make it worse" He gently took the hand in his palms and laid it back on Kurt's belly.

"But I can't help it. It's horrible"

"I know. Let me get the nurse and we'll see what we can do about it okay?" He leaned down and wanted to kiss Kurt's forehead but that changed his mind and kissed his nose instead.

"I see I came on the right time" Said motherly-looking nurse after he entered the room.

"Yes. Is there something what can help him with the itching?" Blaine asked and helped Kurt turn on his back.

"Sadly not much." She said sympathetically and handed to Blaine cup of ice chips. "We gave you your dose of Claritin and you can have another one in three hours. Doctor per scripted cooling gel to you but I know from own experiences that it gives relief only for a while." She checked the fluid in Kurt's IV grip and then took it away from Kurt's hand. "But don't worry the itching would last day or two, I promise"

"Two days?" Kurt pouted and folded his arms on his chest. "I'm going to die"

"You are not." Blaine rolled his eyes at offered him piece of the ice. "When he can go home?"

"After you'll sign up his discharge papers. " She said and handed them over to Blaine. "You are going to take the two pills a day till the itching stop. The cooling gel use in need but don't put it on the bandaged welts. The bandages will need change tomorrow but you don't have to come here for it. Like the doctor said earlier this episode didn't have any effect on your little munchkin and how you saw it's doing just fine."

"Is there any food that he could have the same reaction?" Blaine asked while filling the papers.

"No, but I would be careful with fruits like kiwi, mango and other tropical kinds"

"Okay. All done" He smiled at her and gave her back the papers.

"Okay, you can go home now. And Kurt I don't want to see you there till your due date, are we understand?" She asked with stern face.

"Yes madam" Kurt said with bowed head and the nurse left the room.

"Okay honey let's get my two favorite people at world home!" Blaine sung happily.

"Why I have the feeling that you are going to dot all over me for at least the next two days and you are going to love and I hate every minute of this?" Kurt asked and let Blaine helped him put his clothes on.

"Because you know me too well." Blaine smiled and helped Kurt from the bed and the kissed him lovingly on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: My poor sweet cute Kurt! But he is going to be alright he has Blaine and he would dot all over him. **

**I really like writing Santana, I hope that I got her attitude right, what do you think? I really had fun with her.**

**And you still can give me your suggestions for names! I must say I fall in love with every name you gave me. It's going to be so hard to pick one :d**

**Hope you liked it:d**


	9. The cure for bad mood

**Happy Easter everybody!**

**No it's not any prank for Fools day, I'm updating again! My writers block completly broke and I've got so many ideas that I must write at least some of it down:d I hope that you are happy because three chapters in five days? I think that it's not going to happen again:D**

**I must say HUGE thank you to my lovely Beta ****_gleeklaineKIT_**. She is amazing I sent her this chapter and she sent it back to me only one hour later! So thank you so much Honey!

**And thank you all who are reading and reviewing my story. You are giving me so much love guysxxx**

**And you still can give me your names suggestions. Really bring it on so I have hard work deciding!**

**Warnings: Fluff and tiny little bit of smut (but only, only slightly)**

**************And my favorite**_..._I DON'T OWN GLEE_** (If I did, Klaine would already be back together:-))**_

**Hope you will like it**

* * *

**The cure for bad mood**

Blaine silently crept into his house and carefully closed the door. It was three in the morning and he really didn't want to wake the other occupants of the small but cozy house. He took of his suit jacket and shoes and with vehement stretching and yawning went into their bedroom. He called Kurt almost eight hours ago to tell him that he is going to be late because he needed to finish the papers for the new client their company has, but he didn't expect that it would take so much time.

He could blame it on his bad mood. Just before he went for lunch his father stopped in the company. To say that Blaine wasn't thrilled was quite the understatement. Every time he and his father were in the same room it always ended up in fight. Just like today. His dad came to inform him about his grandmother's upcoming birthday party and that he must attend it, but without Kurt of course. His father's family didn't approve of Blaine's 'sinful' decision to live with another man. When Blaine's father found out about Kurt's pregnancy he marched right into their house and yelled at them such a horrible things that it took Blaine almost two hours to calm Kurt down. And when Leah was born he didn't even show up. She was already six months old and he still hadn't even seen her. Just thinking about it was making him angry again! He just shook his head and silently sneaked into his and Kurt's bedroom.

The sight that greeted him was the most beautiful thing he saw in his whole life. It was warm and cozy and just screaming home at him. Kurt was lying on his back and their six month old princess was lying in his tight and protective embrace on his chest. She was spitting little bubbles and when she saw Blaine she began her happy baby babbling. He gently set at the edge of the bed and started lightly caressing her back.

"Hey there little princess, shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She squealed happily which disturbed Kurt from his sleep. The younger one shushed her quietly from his sleep and hugged her to his chest even tighter. Blaine smiled at the sight and once again leaned down this time to kiss Kurt's forehead. His young lover sighed happily at the gesture and the corners of his lips twitched up in light smile. Blaine smiled even wider at this. Kurt was the most beautiful person in the whole world. And now he looked even more beautiful. His hair was messy, his cheeks were pink and he was making the cutest sleepy noises. He looked like an angel.

His peaceful moment was broken when Leah's began fussing in Kurt's arms. Blaine leaned down and wanting to gently take her from his possessive hold. But just as Leah moved only two centimeters away from his hold Kurt's eyes immediately shot open and he looked around, confusion and slight fright in his eyes.

"Hey, hey it's only me Angel, it's okay" He gently caressed his soft cheek. Kurt blinked few times, the confusion clearing from his vision and the relaxed back into the pillows.

"Hey" He smiled softly at Blaine his voice high and sleepy.

"Hey Angel, just let me get our princess back to bed and you can go back to sleep okay?" He took Leah from his chest and rocked her a few times. He checked her nappy and then laid her in her crib. She fall back to sleep almost immediately. Then he took off his clothes and only in his boxers slid under the covers and close to Kurt. Kurt welcomed him into his warm space and curled on his chest like small kitten.

"Hey" He whispered again and kissed the warm skin on Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled and tangled his limbs with Kurt's. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked, always sensing the tension in his husband's body. Blaine only smiled and cuddled his warm little body close to his own.

"Nothing baby, don't worry, go back to sleep" But Kurt wasn't buying it. He laid his chin on Blaine's sternum and looked him in the eyes with the 'I know that something is bothering you so you better spill it out' look. "Okay, okay" Blaine chuckled and kissed him on the tip of his nose "My dad stopped by. He wanted me to go on some family meeting but don't worry I'm not going"

"Are you sure? I mean-"Kurt began but Blaine stopped him.

"Baby stop, you know that I'm not going to change my mind." He smiled and with gentle hand on his chin drew him into soft sweet kiss. Kurt was so warm and pliant in his arms; a few times he even missed Blaine's lips. His hands were tangled in Blaine's wide curls and Blaine couldn't stop the moan the left his mouth. He felt Kurt's lips curling into a smile and he straddled his hips. Their kiss changed from close lipped pecks to fierce and passion battle of lips. Blaine's felt his blood rush to his crotch and he wasn't the only one who noticed it. Kurt began gently rocking his hips and his mouth moved to Blaine's neck.

"Honey, what are you, ah Jesus Christ, what are you doing?" Blaine moaned when his young lover bit at the perfect spot right under his Adam's apple.

"What do you think baby?" Kurt asked with mischievous grin. "I'm going to make you feel so good honey" Then he leaned down and nibbled at his earlobe.

"No, no angel, stop, stop" Blaine took his face in his palms and made him look into his eyes.

"You don't want to?" The younger one asked confused and let his hips drop down at Blaine's crotch. The later one moaned out loudly and gripped Kurt's slender waist.

"God, of course I want to, but I don't want to take advantage of you. You were sleeping ten minutes ago"

"And what make you think that you are taking advantage of me? I want it too" Then he leaned down and kissed all Blaine's arguments away. "Just let me take care of you" He whispered seductively into his ear and who was Blaine to decline that offer? He let Kurt kiss and caress his body while both of their pelvises were rocking together. He whispered all the sweet words of affection he could come up with into the sweet smelling skin of Kurt's neck. And when not even ten minutes later he exploded in his boxers, the entire bad mood he felt earlier miraculously left his body.

He tugged Kurt close to his body and let him lay his head on his chest. His hands found their way into his soft locks and began combing through them.

"I love you so much Angel" He kissed the top of his head. "You are my cure for a bad mood" He chuckled and covered them tightly with blankets. Kurt only hummed happily and in minutes both of them were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: Question! Guys would you mind if I posted something little bit _moooooooore_ smutty?**


	10. Smutty Afternoon

**Cześć panstwo!  
**

**That's how you say 'Hey Guys' in Polish:d I must say the last ten days were crazy. Poland is amazing and beautiful but this school? Jesus do they need to give us so much essays? I have calluses on my fingertips from all the writing I swear:-) But it's fun for now.**

**I hoped that I would update soon but I was in really bad mood recently. You, who read also my other stories, know that some time ago I posted chapter of 'Photos are important to us'. I must admit that I really negleted it lately, but that's not the point. I knew that people doesn't have to like everything I write but in the last three or four days I've got such horrible messages because of this story. They told me that I am stupid and called me a bitch and so on. And they didn't even wrote it as a review so nobody would not react and maybe defend me or something. They are just such cowards really. Usually I don't this things get to me but with the fact that I'm not home and I'm tired it just hurt me. I'm not going to stop posting the story but it will take some time.**

**But on happier note you, my AP (Absolutely perfect) readers, you are just so amazing:d I know I'm telling it everytime, but you really are:D**

**This chapter is the promised smut! It's my third time of writing smut (The first one was in 'Every memory has its own melody' and the second time was in one prompt on Glee Kink Meme I'm filling right now, but I'm not sure if it counts as a smut because it's really dark story and everytime I post new part I'm asking myself 'What the hell am I writing?' :-)) I really hope that you would like it. I think that if my mom saw what I wrote she would ground me. Or kill me:d **

**I'm going on trip with some of my friends so I will not have access to internet for the next three days. I hope that when I get to my laptop again I will have full mail box of notifications:D I'm always so happy.**

**HUGE thanks goes to my beta ********_gleeklaineKIT_**.

**And you still can give me your names suggestions. Really bring it on so I have hard work deciding!:D**

**Warnings: Smut, smut, smut and light swearing:D  
**

**************And my favorite**_..._I DON'T OWN GLEE_** (If I did, Klaine would sing Jason's Mraz 'I'm yours' as a duet:-))**_

**Hope you will like it**

* * *

**Smutty Afternoon**

Kurt was sitting in comfortable garden chair his legs propped up on small cushioned stool Rachel brought for him from the living room. As almost every year they were having small New-Direction-get-together, this time at Finnchel's house. Usually most of them didn't have the time to come all the way to New York (to either Klaine's or Finnchel's houses) or to Chicago (where Mercedes and her husband lived) or to Boston (where Mike lived with Tina) or back to Lima (where Quinn and Puck had settled after high school) or in the others cities, but this time almost every New Direction's member had the time. It was the beginning of the July so most of the young people took few days off from work and came down.

Right now Puck, Finn, Mike and Blaine were playing basketball, or at least some version of it. All of the young men were giving piggy-back ride to one screaming and laughing child. On Puck's back was sitting The Puckerman's evil twin Norah. Mike's back was occupied by the eviler Puckerman's twin Neviah. Finn was carrying his son Ian and Blaine was being bossed around by smug looking Leah. She had the ball in her hands and when she scored, she high fived Blaine and laughed happily.

"She is the cutest" Someone said by Kurt's ear and he felt small gentle hand touch his own. He turned around to see Quinn sitting down on nearby chair. The other girls also emerged from the house, arms full of snacks and sat down at the patio.

"Yeah she is sweetheart" Kurt smiled and watched Leah lean down and kiss Blaine on the forehead. "Papa's girl" He mused and laid his hands on his protruding belly. He was already six months pregnant but his belly looked like he was at least eight.

"I wish Norah and Neviah had less of Puck's genes. You almost don't believe that they are girls!" Quinn shook her head but her eyes were soft and gentle.

"Aw I want girl too, they're just so..." Rachel began but Kurt stopped listening to what she was saying. He didn't do it from annoyance (at least not this time) but because his eyes fell on his husband…On his _half-naked_ husband. While Kurt had been talking with the girls Blaine had taken of his black shirt and was now only in his track shorts. Suddenly Kurt's mouth went really dry.

While he was pregnant with Leah, he didn't experience the horny-moods the pregnant women talk. He thought wasn't going to have them during the second pregnancy neither; there weren't any unstoppable urges, but right now he wasn't so sure anymore.

He watched Blaine's muscular back glisten with sweat, his muscles tensing and relaxing with his moves. And when he turned around Kurt almost had to fan himself. Kurt loves everything about Blaine, that's without doubt. But if there is anything which could be named as Kurt's weakness (face doesn't count) it would be Blaine's chest. He loves how he can lay his head on it when he is upset and just let his husband's heart beat calm him down. He absolutely adored when he found Blaine sleeping with little baby Leah on his chest. But if there is anything what can get him from cold-blooded to painfully aroused is his sweaty, glistening, tanned, _freaking_ muscular chest.

Unconsciously Kurt licked his lips as he let his eyes slide from his lover's broad shoulders, to his wide chest, pink nipples and tight abdominal muscles to his happy trail of the dark coarse hair which were disappearing under the waist-band of his red shorts. A drop of sweat ran its way from Blaine's neck down and lost itself in the dark jungle just under his cute belly bottom. Kurt really wanted to trace the path with his tongue.

He almost could hear his blood rushing from his brain to his groin. He was glad that with his rounded belly he couldn't wear tight jeans anymore because now, with his raging hard on, it had become really painful. Heat was spreading through his body and he could feel a blush coloring his face. He needed to get away from the girls or it would become really embarrassing.

"What's up?" Tina asked when he with some difficulty stood up from the chair.

"Nothing… Need to go to bathroom again" He grimaced and quickly turned around. He was sure that almost nobody could see his hard-on in his loose pants, but still he almost ran into the house. He went to the master bathroom but then changed his mind and climbed the stairs and locked himself in the guest-room bathroom.

He leaned against the sink and closed his eyes. He splashed his face with cold water and even drank some. Cold sweat was running down the back of his neck and soaked the collar of his white oxford. He wetted the hand-towel which was hanging on the rack and began dapping at the sides of his neck and collar bones. But if anything the touch of the soft fabric on his oversensitive skin made him even hotter. He placed his elbows on the counter and tried to think about something unsexy:

Rachel in her high school favorite animal-themed sweater!

Rachel kissing Finn!

Rachel kissing Blaine!

Blaine kissing him… Blaine kissing him everywhere… Blaine touching… Oh god, that wasn't working at all. He closed the toilet lid and sat down on it. He just needed to sit down and don't think at all. It almost looked like it worked. At least till someone didn't knock on the door.

"Kurt? Honey, are you in here?" He heard his husband's voice ask. "The girls said that you went to the toilet and that you have been here for a while now." Kurt smiled at the concern that crept into Blaine's voice.

"I'm okay, don't worry." He called out but couldn't stop the slight tremor in his voice. "Go back to the others"

"Kurt? Angel what's wrong?" Now Blaine's voice sounded panicked and the door handle jingled. "Open the door, please!" Kurt immediately felt bad for making his sweetheart worry. He stood up and went to unlock the door. Blaine immediately grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Kurt almost lost it right then and there. Blaine was still topless, the warmth of his body itching Kurt's own skin.

"What's wrong? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" He asked and placed his hands on Kurt's belly. The touch was too much for the latter's oversensitive skin and he whimpered brokenly. "Oh my God, come on, I'm taking you to the doctor"

"No, no Honey wait, I'm okay, we are okay" He laid his hands on Blaine's waist and squeezed reassuringly.

"Really?" Blaine frowned and took Kurt's face in his palms. "So what's the matter Angel?"

"Lock the door" Kurt said and let his hands fall from Blaine's waist.

"What?" Blaine asked confused but still his arm reached behind him and he locked the door. And then it started again. The heat was crashing in waves through Kurt's body and he couldn't help but leap forward and hungrily kiss Blaine's mouth. Blaine made questioning sound but didn't protest and hugged Kurt around waist.

Kurt senses were going crazy. His nostrils were filled with rich masculine smell which mixed with Blaine's apple shampoo and something which could only be describe as _Blaine_. His hands couldn't get enough of the softness of the tanned skin. His blunt nails dug into the flesh of his lover's tight ass and Blaine moaned. Immediately Kurt stuck his tongue into his mouth. They battled for dominance but only for a little while until Blaine admitted his lose and let Kurt's tongue explore his mouth. They separated only when the need for air began to be desperate and even then Kurt's mouth wasn't ready to part and attached itself to Blaine's neck.

"Oh God Angel, what's gotten into you?" Blaine asked breathless but any others arguments were cut off by another moan.

"You" Kurt answered simply and re-attached his lips to Blaine Adams-apple.

"So this one of the famous horny-moods?" Kurt only hummed and one of his hands sneaked into Blaine's shorts.

"Angel!" Blaine squeaked and caught Kurt's wrist. "We can do it here" He kissed his husband's forehead.

"Why not?" Blaine only looked at his husband with 'Duh' expression.

"Why not? Our friends with their children and _our_ daughter are downstairs"

"Like that would ever stop us" Kurt rolled his eyes and brushed his erection against Blaine's thigh. "Please, Honey please. I need you, I need you so much" The younger one whispered into his ear. "I'm so hard, baby please I need you in me"

"Oh my God, Kurt" Blaine breathed out his pupils dilated with lust. "I, I don't think that's a good idea" Kurt took step back and folded his arms protectively around his belly.

"You don't want me?" He asked in innocent voice, suddenly looking much younger and vulnerable. Kurt knew that he wasn't playing fair but he was also one hundred percent sure that Blaine would do anything for him when he looked like that. And he would repay him his little trick later.

"Oh no Baby, I want you so bad" The older one grabbed Kurt's hips and dragged him as close as his pregnant belly allowed. "Are you sure, that you can't wait till we get home?"

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine" Kurt whined out and trusted his arousal against Blaine's crotch.

"Okay." Blaine chuckled when Kurt produced happy squeal. "But I don't have any lube or condoms"

"Really Blaine? I don't think that you can get me any more pregnant. "Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He neatly folded it and laid it on the counter. "But the lube is going to be problem" He turned around and began rummaging through the cabinets. Not even two seconds later he felt two familiar palms squeezed the flesh of his ass.

"Oooh" He moaned and grabbed the cabinet for a support.

"You are so sexy Honey" Blaine whispered into the warm skin of Kurt's neck. His hands once again found their way to the baby bump. "You always were, but just seeing you carry my baby it's, it's just so hot. And your body, don't let me ever start on your body"

"Mmmh, do tell" Kurt smiled and grabbed the first bottle of body lotion his hands found. Then he turned round and quickly shed himself off his pants and underwear. Blaine's eyes only widen when he let his eyes travel on Kurt's body.

"Fuck" He groaned and took off his shorts. Kurt didn't wait and let his hungry hands wander on Blaine's hot skin. Quickly they found their way to his husband's erect cock. Softly he began stroking the hot flesh. Blaine moaned and hid his face in Kurt's white neck. Kurt smile and with practiced move twist his wrist just under the head of Blaine's shaft. The latter's knees buckled and he groaned out brokenly.

"Angel, you need to stop doing this or it's going to be over embarrassingly soon" Blaine roughly bit the white skin. Then he picked Kurt up and sat him on the counter next the sink. "Spread those sinful legs for me?" He asked with smirk and leaned down to kiss Kurt's disappearing belly button. Kurt obeyed and Blaine stepped into the new created space. The calloused tips of his fingers began dancing on Kurt's trembling thighs and he captured his lips in sweet kiss.

"Are you going to do something or should I take care of myself?" Kurt asked after while in annoyed tone.

"And I was wondering who it is Leah takes after to be so bossy" Blaine chuckled and settled his hands on Kurt's hips.

"I'm not bossy; I just know what I want"

"Yeah? And what it is?"

"You. In me. Right now" Kurt growled. He fisted the curly hair and drew Blaine's body closer so he could bite on his collar bone.

"Okay Baby, okay" Blaine chuckled and took the bottle of lotion. Kurt shifted his bottom closer to the porcelain edge of the counter and spread his legs even wider.

"Wait" He smirked and leaned down to Kurt belly. "Hey there little munchkin your Papa is going to make love to your Daddy so close your eyes, cover your ears and just go to sleep okay?" He said jokingly. His answer was strong kick to the side of the pregnant man's belly.

"BLAINE!" Kurt whined impatiently.

The older one chuckled quietly and opened the bottle of lotion. Not even two second later Kurt felt slick finger probing and circling his tight hole. Blaine teased the puckered hole with his middle finger not exactly penetrating. Blaine only smirked and pushed the tip of his finger inside. Kurt back arched and he gripped the counter.

"More, Blaine, more" Kurt's tone was urgent and needy. Sweat was running down his back and his whole body was on fire. And that was only one knuckle of one finger. He had the suspicion that by the time Blaine's cock will be inside him he won't be conscious.

"So eager" Blaine murmured against the skin of Kurt's shoulder but pushed another finger inside him. Immediately his fingers began scissoring and spreading the lotion around the tight passages.

"Now, please Baby, do it now"

"No Angel, it's not enough, I don't want to hurt you"

"Please" Kurt didn't mind that he was begging. He always was. And who could blame him? His husband was the best lover in the world. His begging was cut off when a warm talented tongue pruned his way inside the younger's mouth. Not long ago a third finger joined the others two.

"Do you think that you are able to ride me?" Blaine whispered hotly in his ear. "I really want you to. I love how you can take my cock. Always so eager and good for me "

"Yes, yes please let me ride you" Kurt thrown his head backwards and moaned loudly. "Please I can't wait any longer"

"Okay Baby, but you need to be quit okay? Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes, I'll be quiet, I'll be so quiet." The younger one reached for his husband's cock and stroked it quickly.

"Okay, that's it" With hands on Kurt's ass he picked him up from the counter, those beautiful long legs locking around his waist, and went to the toilet. With his elbow he tumbled the lid down and sat on it with Kurt in his lap. "I think that that's going to work perfectly."

Kurt planted his feet on the cold tiled floor and raised himself from Blaine's lap. He reached for the lotion Blaine left on the counter and applied generous amount to the hard shaft which was going to be buried inside him.

"Hurry up" Blaine squeezed his eyes tightly and his breath sped up.

"So eager" Kurt mocked with smiled but then it relented when Blaine tightly gripped his hips and groaned. He gripped his shaft and lined it up with Kurt's entrance.

"On your pace" He whispered in Kurt's hair. Kurt didn't wait at all. When he felt that the head of the hard dick pushed through the first rings of muscles he dropped down on it. Both of the young men moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck" Blaine gripped the thin hips even tighter, certain that there will be hands-shaped bruises in the morning.

"Oh God, God" The younger one panted against Blaine's mouth and began riding his cock in furious pace.

"Don't, ah shit, don't hurt yourself" But even after Blaine said it, he raised his own hips and slammed into Kurt's body.

"You are so fucking big" Kurt whined and tangled his hands in the wild curls of his husband. "Were you always so big?" He wondered not slowing his pace. The small room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, moaning, panting and gasping.

"I'm, ah fuck, shit, I'm not going to last long" The thighs of the younger man was trembling and he his muscles burned.

"That's okay Honey. Let go" Blaine whispered and nibbled on Kurt's shoulder. He shifted his right hand to the tight ass. He kneaded the tight flesh of the buttock, teased at the crack and around the rim when he felt his cock disapering in the body above him.

"Come Baby, NOW!" And with that he pushed one of his fingers alongside his dick. Kurt's hole spasmed around him and with animal scream he came between them, his un-touched cock shooting thick ropes of come.

The sound of his husband coming and squeezing around his cock was too much for Blaine and he came inside the tight heat of his husband. He hugged him tightly when Kurt's body slumped towards him.

"Fuck that was…" Kurt rasped and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah it was." He kissed Kurt's temple and cuddled him close to his body. The younger only hummed happily and his head lolled of to the side. Usually he wasn't a post-sex sleeper but apparently being pregnant and fucked out of his mind could change that.

Before he drifted off completely he felt Blaine sliding out from his body and he was picked up again. Gently he was laid on the counter and cleaned of with warm wet hand-towel. With a soft kiss from Blaine, he picked him up bridal style and laid him on the bed in the guest room. The last thing he remembered before his mind was taken by the sleep was gentle hands tucking blankets over him and a soft 'I love you' whispered into his ear.

* * *

**A/N: Virtual hug for all who read it and like it:D And yeah I almost forgot: someone asked me if they could give me a propmt idea over review. Yes you can, but I don't know when I will have the time for writing it. So you can try and see:D**


	11. Sometimes blood isn't thicker than water

**Hey guys, how are you?**

**I must say I had pretty bad weeks (had some problems with my ex-boyfriend) but it's all good now.**

**And did you see that? This story got its first rude comment. So to _Kadamshiper_ don't read it if you don't like it. It's simple.**

**In the last few days I began playing with the thought of making this collection into full story. Like in order and with all the missing scenes, what do you think about it? Would you like it? Let me know in the comments. And is there any missing scene you would like to see? Again let me know in the comments.**

**Thank you, all my ****faithful readers for your kind reviews:-) Thanks to you I'm not feeling discouraged. **

**In this oneshot, Kurt is pregnant with Leah**

**Warnings: Mentions of homophobia and homophobic language**

**HUGE thanks goes to my beta ********_gleeklaineKIT_**. This girl just rocks!

**************And my favorite**_..._I DON'T OWN GLEE_**!**_

_**Enjoy!:-)**_**  
**

* * *

**Sometimes blood is not thicker than water**

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine exclaimed happily when he opened the door to their small apartment. He kicked off his shoes and thrown his keys in the bowl on the shoe closet. He expected Kurt answering him back and their one and half year old golden retriever running under his feet and yapping his head off. But today nobody came greet him. This was strange because he saw Kurt's keys in the bowl. He hung his jacket on the rack and went into their living room. Kurt was sitting on the couch, legs folded under him. Clooney was laying next to him his head resting on his thighs and Kurt was mind-absently stroking the soft beige fur there. His eyes were fixated on something behind the window. His brow was furrowed and he looked deeply lost in thoughts.

"Angel?" Blaine asked gently and sat down on Kurt's others side. Kurt jumped slightly and turned his unfocused eyes on Blaine.

"Hey" He smiled when he saw his husband and leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. "You're home early" He proclaimed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Honey, it's six" Blaine said with smile and reached for Kurt's hand. Something was definitely of with his lover.

"Oh my god I didn't make dinner! I'm so sorry!" The younger one gasped shocked. This disturbed Clooney from his slumber. He growled disapprovingly and jumped off the couch.

"It's okay Honey" Blaine squeezed his hand lightly. "Kurt are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" He asked and his eyes slipped to Kurt's little baby bump. He was now pregnant for 16 weeks and after the miscarriage Blaine felt cautious.

"No I'm fine, we are fine." Kurt smiled tenderly and rested their locked palms on his belly. "I was just thinking"

"About what?" The curly haired man cuddled closer to his husband and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Work mostly" Kurt sighed and inhaled the smell of his lover. Blaine turned his head slightly and kissed him on the Adam's apple. "Sorry I didn't make dinner. I lost track of time. I'll go make you something okay?" He said with apologetic smile and went to stand up. But Blaine wasn't having any. He locked his arms around Kurt's waist and tugged him back onto his lap.

"Noooo" He whined out and kissed him on the back of his neck delighted by Kurt's happy giggle. "What would you say to date night? We didn't go out in ages"

"Mmmh" Kurt hummed approvingly. "That sounds pretty amazing" He leaned down and kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"So dinner and movie?"

"Dinner and movie" Kurt confirmed and this time planted his lips on Blaine's soft ones. "I love you" He breathed against them and smiled at the content hum his husband produced.

* * *

After dinner they went to see a movie. It was some comedy and Blaine found it quite funny. While he was laughing and stuffing his mouth with the caramel flavored popcorn, Kurt only curled in their double seat and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. The older one put his arm around the body of his pregnant husband and squeezed him tightly to his side. Now and then he would feed him piece of corn and kiss the top of his hair. When Kurt didn't even comment on the horrible fashion sense of the main heroin it affirmed that yeah, something must be wrong with his husband.

* * *

They were walking through a Central Park, sharing cup of hot chocolate when Blaine decided to bring the topic.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked him when they stopped at one of the many bridges, and were looking at the calm surface of the water. "You know I know you too well" He said with smug smirk and turned him so they were facing each other.

"I know" Kurt chuckled lightly and laid his forehead on Blaine's shoulder. The older one immediately wrapped his arms around his young lover. "My Grandmother stopped by today" He said after a while of basking in Blaine's embrace.

"Louise? Did something happen?" Blaine liked Burt's mother, Louise. She was wise and kind lady and she loved Kurt unconditionally. Everybody who loved Kurt that way got a big plus from Blaine.

"No, Monique my mom's mother" He said and wiggled out of Blaine's arms. "Did I ever tell you what happened after mom died?" He turned around from the water and leaned his back on the rail of the bridge.

"No, not much of it" Blaine scooted closer, theirs sides touching.

"Two days after hers funerals Dad just broke down. He just lost the love of his life and stayed only with his child. Granny, I mean Louise; she couldn't take care of me because she had spine surgery few weeks ago. So Monique offered to take care of me for some time. She lived only few blocks away so Dad could visit me as much as he wanted" The late evening's wind was getting colder and Kurt hugged himself around his little belly. Immediately Blaine's body pressed to his back and he hugged him close to his warm muscular chest. Kurt kissed his chin in thank you and continued with his story.

"She knew that I wasn't like the others boy. It wasn't exactly secret" Kurt chuckled sadly and Blaine settled his palms on his belly. "She had thrown away all my 'girly' toys and didn't take me to my ballet and piano lessons. Instead she took me to hockey training, even though she knew that I almost broke my leg the last time parents took my ice skating. She made me play with the older boys, and when they beat me up she would say that's it's my fault because I can't defend myself. That I was too weak, too girly to punch someone. I was with her for two weeks. After Dad brought me back home she moved out back to France. I really thought that I'm not going to see her again" He said almost in whisper. Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder and squeezed him even tighter.

"What, what she did today?" He asked worryingly.

"She just barged into our house and just said some things." Kurt shrugged and closed his eyes.

"What things?" Blaine asked and turned him so he could look him in the face. "Honey I can see it's bothering you. Come on, tell me" He took his face in his palms and made him look into his eyes.

"She just said that what we are doing is against nature and God. That we are going to burn in hell and all the stuff we heard many times"

"What else?" Blaine prompted gently.

"She said, she said that she is happy we lost the first baby. And that, that I should go on a-abortion." Kurt said in trembling voice. Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could his own Grandmother something so hateful to him?

"I thought that maybe she came to apologize, but..." Blaine sensed that Kurt was on the verge of breaking down so he hugged him.

"It's okay Honey, it's okay" He soothed and kissed his brown locks.

"She said that my Mom would be disappointed in me!" Kurt whimpered out and clutched the front of Blaine's coat tightly.

"No Angel, she wouldn't okay? She wouldn't" Gently he took his chin in his palm and raised his head. "From all I know from you and your Dad she would be so proud of you Love. You need to believe me." He leaned down and kissed his tears away. "And if it means anything to you, I am proud of you. So much" Blaine whispered and kissed his lips softly.

"It means everything" His lover whispered back. "And I'm proud of you. I love you"

"I love you too" The curly haired man smiled. "Come on, let's go home. You're turning into an icicle." He chuckled and hugged Kurt around shoulders.

Sometimes blood wasn't thicker than water. But sometimes it was for a better.

* * *

**A/N: My poor baby Kurt! He had it bad after his Mom died :-( But he had Blaine to make it better now. **

**And to the Guest who propmt me Jealous!Leah, I'm definitely filling it:-) **


	12. Quick author's note!

**Quick author's note so you know I'm not dead!**

I'm so sorry to disappoint you that this is not a new chapter! It's just quick note so you know that I'm alright, because in the last four or five days I got a few PMs asking me if I'm okay. And I didn't even have the time to answer and I feel bad because of it.

So don't worry I'm fine just extraordinary busy. I mean I have my finals now and I failed some of them so I need to re-take them and I feel like my head is going to explode any minute now. But tomorrow I have my last exam so I hope then after it I would finally have the time to write something. I already almost finished my one shot for **_TiniBieni_ **(I'm so so so sorry it's taking me so much time Honey) so hopefully I would post it by the end of this week.

Thank you for your concern, it's really sweet that you are worried about me. I feel loved and it's the support I need right now.

Once again I'm sorry but hopefully everything will be get back to normal by the end of this week.

So take care and stay updated.

**Love Helen **


	13. Little Button

**Hey guys! **

**So finally, finally I'm here with new chapter (Yay!). **

**It is dedicated to _TiniBieni_ whose reviews are always making me so happy! I'm always looking forward to them (but also I'm looking forward to every review and I always celebrate when I get one). Honey I hope that it was worth the wait and that you are going to like it. And also I'm so taking the prompt about family trip you gave me but I think that I would post it in the full story.**

**Which is leading me to the next thing I wanted to talk about with you guys. Would you be okay if I renamed this story as a_ Collection of Absolutely Perfect _and when I post the full story it will be _Absolutely perfect _? Because I just love this name and I don't want to change it. And quite frankly I can't think of better name.**

**Also if you want, you can follow me on Twitter. You can find me there as RozarieCriss ,of course, and here is the link twitter RozarieCriss just delete the spaces. And just tweet me and let me know you are from here and tweet me your nickname from here if it's different and I would follow back, of course. **

**Thank you that you waited for the next update so long, hopefully it wouldn't happen again but God only knows.**

******HUGE thanks goes to my beta********gleeklaineKIT**. This girl just rocks!

**************And my favorite**_..._I DON'T OWN GLEE (frankly after the last episode I'm glad)_**!**_

* * *

**Little button**

When Blaine woke up that morning Kurt was still fast asleep next to him. It didn't happen often since he got pregnant. He suffered severe form of insomnia and Blaine was glad for every hour Kurt was able to sleep. And now when he was almost thirty weeks along he needed as much rest as he could get.

Carefully as to not wake him Blaine turned at his side, so he could face him. When they went to bed last night, Blaine was spooning him but during the night they separated only their legs tangled together. His young lover was lying on his side, one of his arms under his head the second placed on his protruding belly. During the night he must kicked off the covers because now it was tangled around his calves. Although he slept only in boxers and Blaine's old shirt he always claimed that it was too hot in there.

Blaine nestled himself more comfortable on his side and let his eyes travel around his husband's body. His pale long legs contrasted with his own tanned ones. Gently he let his fingers drum on the flesh of his thigh and watched the skin rose in goose bumps. Kurt let out a content hum and shifted his hips closer to Blaine's. With smile he moved his hand up and behind Kurt and squeezed his right ass cheek. His lover shivered at the touch and his mouth fall open with light moan.

Purposefully he skipped Kurt's belly and looked straight away at his face. He knew that if he looked at his belly he wouldn't be able to avert his gaze away.

And God Kurt's face! Blaine knew why he was calling him Angel. His eyes were closed, obviously, his long dark lashes resting on his cheeks. Since the pregnancy began he wasn't as pale as usual. His cheeks had a constant blush, thanks to the increased volume of blood, also known as a pregnancy glow.

He ran his finger down the length his nose and had to bury his face in the pillow to soften his laugh at the way Kurt scrunched his nose. His lover made a disapproving sound and shifted his face away from Blaine's touch.

"No Honey come back" Blaine whispered quietly and scooted closer to him. Kurt's lips separated once again and his sweet breath began fanning Blaine's face. The lips were still cherry lips from the last night kissing and nipping. Once again the curly haired man raised his hand and this time were gently traced the path from behind his lover's ear to his jaw when he left small love marks the night before. This time Kurt didn't rouse from his sleep so Blaine dared to be more courageous and kissed him. It was more peck than kiss but it still made Kurt hum happily. Blaine watched his face for a few minutes more but then he couldn't help himself and scooted down so he was face to face with Kurt's swollen belly.

"Hey there little baby" He whispered sneaked his hands under the shirt. The baby's answer was a strong kick to Blaine's hand. Kurt whimpered and began moving. In one moment Blaine thought that Kurt would turn his back to him, but the younger one only shifted so he was lying on his back, his legs slightly open and his arms thrown above his head.

With a smile Blaine carefully climbed between Kurt's open legs. Gently he rolled Kurt's shirt up to reveal his stomach fully. Once again he laid his palms on the stretched skin this time accompanied with kiss to his belly button.

"Alright darling be careful with the kicking okay? Your Daddy really needs his rest" He smiled and began rubbing small circles into the skin. "Your Daddy is taking such a good care of you isn't he?" He leaned down and laid his ear on the stomach. "You gave us big scare this week little Honey" Three days ago Kurt woke up in the night in horrible pain. Blaine immediately rushed him into the hospital. Fortunately it wasn't an early labor, only some bad case of Braxton Hicks contraction but still it scared them shitless.

"We are excited to meet you and your grandparents and uncles and aunties too but could you stay there 'till is time for you to come to this world? We are not ready for you yet and you're not ready too" He peppered the skin with light kisses. "Now one light kick for yes no kick for no, are you girl?" He waited and waited and then there was strong kick to his right palm. "Yes!" He cheered quietly but immediately calmed himself down when Kurt whined out.

"Are you waking Button again?" He slurred sleepily and his big blue-green-gray eyes blinking unfocusedly.

"Sorry" Blaine smiled sheepishly and kissed his belly button again. "But its girl" He beamed at Kurt happily.

"And you know that how?" The younger one stretched his stiff body and yawned.

"I asked her to kick one if she is girl and she did!" He said with child-like logic. Kurt watched him for a while like he was trying to decide if Blaine is being serious before he realized that yes he was.

"You know that it only reacted to your voice right?"

"Okay let's try it again. Hey there princess, your Daddy doesn't believe me so could you do it again? Kick if you are a girl" Just as Blaine finished speaking the baby kicked Kurt again this time near his ribs.

"Jesus freaking Christ, are you doing backflips in there?" Kurt gasped and tried to curl on his side but Blaine didn't let him.

"Did you feel it? Did you?" Blaine asked excited not raising his eyes from the belly. That's why he missed the glare Kurt sent his way.

"Yes Blaine I did. They were my ribs little bean is using as a set of monkey bars" He snared and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, of course, sorry" The older one laughed embarrassed. "But you see? It's girl!" He kneeled on the bed and the leaned down so he could kiss Kurt on the lips. "Little princess"

"But you do realize that it doesn't have to be right, right? Just because it kicked you" Kurt murmured against his lips.

"Why are you ruining my fun, huh?" The older one asked with smile and began stroking his partner's cheek.

"Because I don't want you to be disappointed if is not a girl"

"Angel I don't mind if it's girl or boy. The only thing I wish for is you and the baby happy, safe and healthy." He lay down next to him and tugged Kurt into his arms so they were laying side by side their legs tangled again.

"I know. But you are always speaking about how you think it is girl and that she is going to be your little princess and I just don't want you to be unhappy when it is prince instead. I want to love it no matter what. " Kurt explained his voice getting the high pitch it always got when he was about to start cry.

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry." Blaine wrapped his arms around him and tugged him to his chest. "Of course I'm going to love it even if it is boy. I would teach him everything my father didn't teach me to become a good man. I'm sorry I acted that way and made you upset. I am just so wrapped in this feeling I have in my guts which is telling that inside you is little girl that I didn't even think about how I acted. Do you believe me when I say that the gender doesn't matter to me?"

"Yes, yes I do" Kurt hiccupped in the material of Blaine's shirt.

"Oh Kurt" The older one cooed softly and once again turned his husband on his back. Then he scooted down so he faced the baby bump again. "I hope you are not asleep little baby, because I need you to listen to me right now" He chuckled when the baby moved under his palms. "Okay after you are born you have every right to kick my ass because I made your Daddy cry" He raise his eyes to see Kurt smiling at him gently. "But like I said to your Daddy it doesn't matter to me what you are. You can be girl, boy, genius or like sport or anything. I don't care if you have mine or your Daddies hair or eyes, although I would be happy if you have his eyes because they are the prettiest thing I know. I just want you to know that I love you. Unconditionally. And I always will okay? So you just worry about growing and coming to us on the right time okay? We love you so much."

"And I love you" Kurt smiled at his through his tears. "Come here" He gently gripped Blaine's shoulder and tugged him to his chest. Blaine smiled at him and their lips met in sweet kiss.

"I love you too Angel. Both of you" He murmured against the cherry lips. Yeah it doesn't matter if their baby is boy or girl as long as it was healthy.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, please Tini did you like it?**

**And to the last Guest's review I'm so sorry I made you cry, but I'm glad you like this story :-)**


	14. Parties, dresses and tantrums

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, I'm too tired to write anything at least little bit intelligent so it's going to be quick. Please don't mind if there are mistakes I just spent the last five hours in train and it's late. Shortly, I don't know if anybody hear about it, but here in Czech Republic are floods (not only here in the neighboring states are too). It's crazy. I mean I was visiting my friend in Prague (which is capital city of Czech) and one day was sunny and the next day I couldn't go home because the water was everywhere and the trains weren't working. So I was stuck there for a two days. And I got back not even hour ago and it looks it's moving to my hometown. This is crazy because that's across the state. So we will see what's going to happen.**

**About this one-shot, I wrote it on my ride home because I was bored of my mind and I had this idea in my mind for so long. It's only the first part of it because I need to make some changes in the second, hopefully I would post it soon but the connection is bad with all the rain. Yeah and the second part it's going to be a little angsty.  
**

**Hope you all are doing well; let me know what you thought about it and if you are interested in reading what will happen next :-)**

******Thanks goes to my beta********gleeklaineKIT** who also named this chapter because I was absolutely stuck at this point.  


**************And my favorite**_..._I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did I think I would made it into Klaine show)  


**Good night,**

**Love Helen**

* * *

**Parties, dresses and tantrums (part one)**

"But why can't I go? " Leah whined from her spot on the kitchen counter. Kurt sighed and dropped the knife he was holding. He just didn't have the energy to argue with Leah anymore. Being pregnant and forty years old was hard and tiring enough.

"Because I told so, Leah you are seventeen I'm not going to let you go to some weekend party with people I or your father don't know." He said in calm voice and continued chopping the vegetables for the salad. When he was done he put the vegetable into large bowl so he could spice it later and took some tomatoes he needed to put in the sauce which was already boiling on the stove.

"But all my friends are going to be there!"

"I don't care about them, they are not my children. And I spoke with Ashley's mother today she is not letting her go neither."

"That's just not fair!" She wailed angrily and sent daggers in Kurt's way. "Pop is going to let me go!"

"I highly doubt that." He threw the chopped tomatoes into the pot with sauce and stirred. "But you can ask him, he is going to be home any minute"

"I will. What are you going to do when he says that I can go?" The teenage girl asked smug tone in her voice.

"We will reach the milestone when we get there. End of discussion." He really wasn't in the mood to palter with his daughter when the baby inside his belly decided that it's perfect time for summersaults. Tiredly he rubbed at an especially sore spot on his lower back and turned to look at his oldest daughter. She was still perched atop the kitchen island making bubbles with chewing gum. "Could you at least set the table?" She refused to help him with making dinner because the last time she did, she almost burned the house down and she claimed that she had some kind of trauma from this. Kurt only scoffed she was so like Blaine.

When she was born she looked exactly like Kurt. Chestnut hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks, but she had Blaine's eyes. She even inhered some of Kurt's persona. She was fierce, kind hearted and really stubborn. But in the last three four years she changed drastically. Blaine said it was puberty. If it was, it must have hit her hard. She was seventeen now and Kurt had the feeling that every little thing she did, she did with the only purpose to piss him off. She was always Papa's girl, she always wanted Blaine to read her stories and he could better handle her when she had thrown a temper tantrum. But lately she just liked to pick a fight with Kurt. He didn't know what he did to her but in his fragile pregnant state it was hurting him too much.

She looked at him looking incredibly annoyed but with then with huff hopped off the counter and set to work.

"Thank you" He smiled at her but she only rolled her eyes so Kurt got back to cooking.

Just as Leah was putting the glasses on the table they heard the sound of keys in the lock of the front doors. Not even second later something beige and furry leaped from his spot under the kitchen table. Kurt laughed when he heard his husband and their dog interact in the hallway.

"Hey buddy! Did you miss me, did you?" Blaine's voice reached his ears and it was like melody to his tired mind. "I'm home!" Blaine shouted over the excited barking of their dog.

"I can hear that!" Kurt yelled back playfully and Blaine laughed at that.

"Papaaaaaaaa!" Abigail screamed from the living room where she was watching the TV with her brothers and Kurt heard quick footsteps and loud laughing. He smiled; he loved these dinners because these were precious moments when their family could just simply be together.

He turned off the stove and poured the sauce over the already cooked penne pasta. He mixed it together carefully and put a little of basil on it together with rich layer of grated parmesan cheese. He put it in the oven to finish and went to spice the salad.

"Hi princess" Blaine said as he stepped into kitchen and the annoyed huffing of his teenage daughter reveal to him that he must ruffled her hair like he always does.

"Mm something smells delicious" Pair of strong arms sneaked his way around Kurt's protruding belly and palms were placed near his belly button. Blaine hooked his chin over his shoulder and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Hey Honey"

"Hi Baby. Go fresh up, dinner will be ready in five" He said to him with smile, the tension in his back waving away.

"Okay I'll get the kids" He murmured into the pale skin of his husband's neck and with last parting kiss and stole piece of cucumber went to gather their younger babies.

Ten minutes later the family was seating themselves at their usual spots. Kurt was taking the juices and milk from the fridge when Leah's phone beeped.

"No phones at the table Leah Emily" Kurt scolded her tiredly, he just hated that he must do it every time. Blaine took the cartoons with drinks from his hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"Go sit down Honey, you look tired" Kurt smiled at him fondly and set at his spot on the short side of the table. "And you young lady put the phone away you know the rules" Leah put her phone back in her jeans' pocket and looked at Kurt half angrily and half harmed.

"Ashley just wrote me, she can go" Kurt closed his eyes and took deep calming breath.

"Good for her, my answer is still no though" He said and accepted the plate with pasta Blaine gave him. He laid in on the table and look at the amount of food on his plate shaking his head in amusement. "Blaine, baby, I'm eating for two not five"

"Hush and eat" Blaine retorted and set places in front of Abigail and Elijah. Then he served food to Caleb and Leah who was scowling at his father.

"Why can't I go? All my friends are going to be there and I'm going to sit home like an idiot"

"Language Leah" Blaine scolded her as he sat down opposite Kurt and next to his oldest kid. "What's going on? Where can't you go?" He looked at his angry princess and then at his very tired husband. Kurt only shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"You know Mark Thompson from my class right?" Leah asked Blaine suddenly in much better mood when his Pop was home too. She saw a little flame of hope.

"The athletic guy with the piercing in his nose?" The curly haired man asked while pouring the juices for the younger kids.

"Yeah that. His parents allowed him and his brother to take some of theirs friend to their lake house in Garrison for a weekend and I was invited. Can I go please? Please?" She begged her Pop with big puppy eyes so much alike his.

"Thompson, Thompson isn't he a college student?" Blaine asked after a while of thinking.

"You didn't tell me that!" Kurt exclaimed horrified the fork with his pasta frozen halfway to his mouth.

"Yes, he is studying on Harvard" Leah said not getting the point that Blaine was making.

"And his friends are going to be there?" Blaine continued calmly.

"Yes, but Mark said-"

"No way" The older man interrupted her quickly. "There is no way I'm letting you go on some trip with college students, no"

"But, but Pop-"

"Leah you are only seventeen and I know that it looks like a big fun party. But I know what happened at trips like this. Especially when alcohol is included, and don't try to tell me that there is not going to be any because there will. We were young too you know?" He smiled when he caught Kurt's smirk.

"That's just not fair" Leah slumped in her chair and folded hers arms over his chest. Kurt and Blaine shared looks of relief that their daughter was not throwing another temper tantrum.

They continued their evening in a calm atmosphere, Blaine listening to kids telling him what they did during the day and also telling his own stories. At least till Kurt didn't try to speak with Leah.

"Leah, Honey, could we have another dress fitting after dinner? It's almost done I just need to sew the sides together" The last two weeks he was working at the perfect prom dress for his daughter. He worked mainly at nights and Blaine usually had to drag him to bed so he wasn't up to late.

"But I already have dress for the prom. I bought them yesterday with Ashley" Leah shrugged like nothing was happening.

"But I thought that you wanted me to make your dress" Kurt said slowly looking up at Blaine with a confused look.

"Well I changed my mind. I'm not your doll you can dress like you want" She snapped maliciously.

"Leah!" Blaine raised his voice a little. "Don't talk to your father like that. He worked really hard on your dress"

"Well I don't care. I'm not whipped by him like you or stupid like the others that I would let him boss me around anymore!" She thrown her napkin at the table and angrily marched up the stairs in her room.

The atmosphere around the table changed very quickly. Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times his hands shaking. Blaine knew that he was on the verge of breaking down so he wanted to send the kids upstairs but before he could Kurt stood up from the table.

"I'm- I'm going to lay down okay?" He said quietly and quickly disappeared from the room too.

Hour later the younger kids were asleep. Blaine tried to speak with Leah but she continued to scream at him to go away so he decided that he would let her to cool down. Silently he crept into their bedroom. When he went to check on Kurt an hour ago he was doing his nightly moisturizing routine vehemently trying to hold his tears at bay. When he opened the door Kurt was currently lying on the bed his arms curled around his seven month pregnant belly eyes closed.

"Honey, are you asleep?" He asked quietly and set down at the edge of the bed. Slowly Kurt's eyes opened shining with unshed tears. "Hey it's okay. " He murmured softly and caressed his forehead.

"I'm not bossing you around, am I?" He asked in miserable tone.

"No, no Angel you're not" He smiled at him sadly and let him laid his head on his tight.

"I worked so hard on that dress" He hiccupped pitifully while Blaine caressed his soft locks. Blaine looked at the corner where figurine with Leah's dress. They were amazing, in Blaine's eyes they were one of the best what Kurt ever designated. They were made from light green court chiffon. One side of the skirt was reached the ground and the second would end slightly above her knee. It had only had a one shoulder neckline which was cover in small diamonds like stones with additional beadings. With her hazel eyes and chestnut hair she would look fantastic in them.

"I know Honey, I know. And it is so beautiful"

"Yes it is. But she is not going to wear them. She is going to wear some low quality dress she picked with Ashley. I just really wanted to make her look and feel like a princess" He sniffed loudly and Blaine whipped away the tears from his cheeks.

"Don't worry. She is going to cool off and in the morning she will be the sweet girl we both nurtured"

"She won't Blaine don't you see that?" He snapped harshly and sat up. "Every day she finds some little thing to argue with me about. Today it was the trip, yesterday because I made her do the laundry and that's how it works every fucking day" He angrily whipped the tears from his eyes. "I can't do it anymore"

"You didn't tell me she was picking fights again" Blaine scooted closer to him and put his arms around him. "I will talk to her tomorrow okay? She can't act like that. And it's Friday tomorrow, I could take it off and we could go on a trip okay? Maybe to the Zoo"

"She is seventeen you think she would go with us to Zoo?" Kurt asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, that's going to be her punishment" Blaine chuckled and kissed his husbands lips. "I love you" He murmured and lowered them both to the pillows. Kurt smiled at him from under his lashes and let his husbands soft kisses and touches lull to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it? And I just totally wanted to go to bed but then I turned the TV on and there is running my favorite episode of Greys Anatomy, the episode in which Calli had the car accident and everybody sings! So I'm going to watch it even thought I'm absolutely exhausted. So bye Guys :-)**


	15. Need my princess back

**Hey Guys!**

**First I need to make some things I didn't do last ime because I was too tired. So first I want to say thank all of you who gave me name sugestion some time ago. How you can see it won Caleb which was given me by_. _Don't be sad I didn't pick your name because that still can possibly happen with the five child:-)**

**Second I forgot to put link with Leah's dress here but like I see (because I'm posting this chapter for the second time) it's not working. So tell me how I can make links for here? I made the magic with removing spaces but that didn't work :-/  
**

**Okay I don't know when I'll be able to post again because I'm going to hospital tomorrow. I need to have some hand's surgeries and I should be there from two to four weeks depends on how my hand is going to heal. And I don't know if they would allow me to have a laptop here nor writing. But I hope I'm not going to be away for a long time.**

**This chapter is a ****continuation of the last ****_Parties, dresses and tantrum_s chapter. I hope you are going to like it.  
**

******Thanks goes to my beta********gleeklaineKIT** who works in incredible speed.  


**************And my favorite**_..._I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did I think I would made it into Klaine show)  


**Good night,**

**Love Helen**

* * *

**Need my princess back (Parties, dresses and tantrums part two)**

"Penguins Daddy, penguins!" Little Elijah screamed and immediately dragged Kurt to the section with the little black and white birds. He was obsessed with them, today he even wearing his green bow-tie with penguins. Kurt couldn't hold the small chuckle when Blaine and Elijah emerged from the kid's room this morning. Both of them were dressed in dress-shirts, waistcoats and bowties. Blaine didn't usually dress like that anymore but for his youngest son he would do anything.

Seeing Elijah dressed like that it always made Kurt think about Blaine being a little kid. Even Cooper said when he saw Elijah in that type of clothes for the first time that it was like a window to the past. Elijah was just a pocket copy of his Papa. He had the same skin complexion, same beautiful lock of dark chocolate hair and the same eyes.

"Come on Daddy huwy!" Kurt chuckled and let himself be led by his four year old baby. Usually Elijah was a really quiet shy boy but just take him to the zoo and he will be a loud perky baby.

"I'm coming baby, I'm coming but I can't go so fast"

"Eli, let your Daddy catch a breath okay? The penguins will still be there in five minutes" Blaine laughed and snaked one of his arms around Kurt's waist. The other was held captive by Abigail who excitedly pointed at every animal and tried to read every piece of information on the educational tables. Caleb was holding her other small hand and helped her with the difficult words and explained it to her and his little brother. Kurt couldn't help but smiled at that. Caleb was twelve and thankfully puberty was avoiding him for now. Kurt hoped it would last forever because dealing with one sassy and talking back kid was enough.

Speaking of which Kurt turned around looking for Leah. She was slowly trailing behind them annoyingly typing into her phone.

"Did you know that penguins don't fly?" Blaine asked the kids when their reached the penguins' pavilion. Both Elijah and Abigail turned to him with awed and excited faces.

"So why they have wings?" Elijah asked and looked between his Pop and the birds.

"They are using them as a flippers right?" Caleb answered instead of Blaine.

"Yeah that's right" Blaine smiled at him and pointed at one bird in the water. "Look do you see that? Look how fast they can swim"

"Are they faster than dolphins?" Abigail asked, looking down at her pink skirt with silver dolphins on it.

"We learned that at school but I can't remember right now" Caleb shrugged. "But I think that dolphins are faster."

"Wow that was discovery worth of Nobel Prize" Leah snickered behind them and rolled her eyes.

"Leah!" Blaine scolded her and sent her a warning glare. "I thought we spoke about that this morning."

"Yeah, yeah I'm silent now" She shrugged and once again opened her phone. While the kids and Blaine got back to talking about the sea creatures, Kurt silently stepped back and took Leah by her elbow and dragged her with him.

"Could you at least pretend that you are having fun? "

"Why? So we could pretend that we are one big happy family?" She asked in annoyed tone clearly not seeing the flash of hurt which crossed Kurt's face.

"Since we're not?" He asked her but didn't let her continue. "Listen" He turned so they were facing each other gently taking the phone from her hand. "I'm trying okay? I'm trying to be the best father for all of you but it's hard. And you are not making this easier for me right now. And… and I'm tired" He sighed and rubbed at his forehead tiredly. "Your father is amazing and trying to take as many days off as he can so he can stay home and take care of you kids while I rest but he can't do that all the time. I don't know what I did to make you so angry with me lately but I need you right now. I need my princess back so I know that I can rely on you." Kurt sniffed and whipped the tears that began gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I love you and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. Just think about it okay?" He handed her the phone back and she took it looking at him slightly shocked and ashamed.

"Dad-"She began but he only shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"We will talk more at home" And with that he went back to Blaine and the youngsters. Immediately Blaine shot him a worried look but he only shook his head and tried to act happy for the kids. A while later Leah joined them and for the rest of the trip her phone stayed in her jeans pocket.

* * *

"Finally home" Kurt groaned when he stepped inside their home. Blaine laughed at him but still helped him to take of his shoes. "Go watch TV or something and we will make you a snack okay?" Kurt shouted at their kids who had much more energy than him.

"It was fun though right?" He asked while standing up and kissing his forehead.

"Yeah it was" Kurt smiled and leaned into his husband's embrace. The kids were seated in the living room watching TV so their Dads had time to make the snacks. "Can you handle the kids alone? I think I need to lie down for a while"

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked immediately jumping into his worried husband mood. The fact that Kurt was pregnant at forty, although he was in really good condition, was scaring him sometimes and he was even more worried than the others Kurt's pregnancies.

"Yes, I'm just tired. And my back hurt a little" Kurt smiled at him and kissed him lovingly tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"Okay I'm going to feed are own zoo and then I will check on you okay?" Blaine smiled into the kiss and massaged the knots in Kurt's lower back. "I could even give you a massage. You're tense"

"That sounds pretty amazing" His husband smiled at him and with a last kiss he wobbled his way upstairs. Blaine stretched his own back and with happy whistling went into their kitchen to prepare something to eat.

"Where's Dad?" Leah asked ten minutes later. Blaine was just cutting the bread for sandwiches (read he was dancing around the kitchen with loaf of bread as his dance partner). He spun around on his heels when he heard the voice of his daughter, sheepish smile on his face.

"He was tired so he went to lie down. Why?" He asked and from the fridge took some vegetable.

"I just wanted to speak with him but that can wait" She shrugged and eyed the pile of tomatoes which were threating to fell down from the counter. "Do you need any help?" Blaine almost made a double take on that statement. In the last months Leah didn't willingly offer her help to anybody.

"Can you handle a knife?" He pointed to board and the vegetable. She only rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm not five"

"You could blame me" Blaine said quietly to himself but smiled when she soon joined him in his crazy dance around the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later Blaine was climbing up the stairs to their bedroom iced tea in one hand and plate with turkey sandwich in the other. He expected to find Kurt curled on the bed resting or sleeping so he planned on quietly putting the meal and drink and the bedside table and leaving the room. What he really didn't expect find was pacing Kurt, one hand on his lower back and the second rubbing large circles on his belly, looking pained and worried.

Quickly he set the dishes on the table and went to gather his husband in his arms.

"Angel what's wrong?" He asked and took in the pale sweat covered face.

"I don't know. I can't get comfortable. And my back is really killing me. The only thing what helps is walking." He stopped his restless pacing and took a deep breath. "And, and I think I had a contraction"

"Wait, like I'm-in-labor contraction or Braxton-Hicks contraction?"

"I don't know!" Kurt almost sobbed and leaned against Blaine heavily. "But I can't be in labor Blaine. It's too soon. Blaine I'm only 27 weeks along, it is way too soon for me to be in labor" Kurt chocked on his words. Blaine leaned back and took his face in his palms.

"It's okay Baby. I'm going to take you to the hospitals, the doctors will look at you two and we will know what's wrong okay? No freaking out 'till we know what the matter is alright?" He leaned down and placed quick reassuring kiss to Kurt's lips. "Come on we need to get you to a hospital"

"But what about the kids?" Kurt asked and allowed Blaine lead him from the bedroom his strong arm around his waist.

"Leah can watch them. Don't worry they will be fine" Downstairs he set him on the couch in the living room and went to the kitchen when the kids were eating. "Leah could you come here for a moment?" He asked her and with slight nod of his head he pointed at the hallway. He decided that speaking with the alone would be better than freaking the little kids out.

"Princess I need you to watch your siblings for a while okay? I need to take your Dad to hospital" He told her and searched his pockets for his phone.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked her face immediately turning into paler shade. Blaine pondered if he should tell her that everything was okay or be honest with her. He decided to go with the second option.

"I, we don't know. So we need doctors to take a look at him. But everything will be alright okay? There is no need for panic just now"

"But, but-"Leah stammered but Blaine only shook his head and pulled her into embrace.

"It's fine. Should I call Aunt Rachel or are you going to handle it?"

"I'm fine. Go, go take care of Dad. And tell him I love him okay?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I will. Don't worry Honey, it will be just fine. I'll call you later. Love you" He rushed out in one breath and ran to the living room leaving scared and worried Leah standing in the silent hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Just don't kill me because the cliffhanger okay?:-) I need to made it interesting sometime, don't I? Till next time my lovely readers:-) **


	16. Another quick author's note

**Guys I'm so sorry for disappointing you again but this is not update. I just want to let you know that I posted the first chapter of the full story I promised which I named _'Unperfectly perfect'_ and you can find it on my profile. I promise you I will update here soon but now you can wait for it with the other story :-). And also there is explanation why I didn't update for so long.**

**Hope you are all well,**

**Love Helen**


	17. Rain in the paradise

**Hey guys, how are you all?**

**I'm quite okay, getting steadily better with every day. **

**How you liked the first chapter for the full story? I must say it makes me so happy to see how many new followers I have. You are really amazing. So I'm going to post three or four chapters here, because I have them unfinished, and then I'm going to concentrate fully on the full story.**

**Warnings: Klaine angst (ooops:-)) and little bit of swearing**

******Thanks goes to my beta********gleeklaineKIT, ********I'm really happy to have her :-)**  


**************And my favorite**_..._I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did I think I would made it into Klaine show)  


**Love Helen**

* * *

**Rain in the paradise**

Kurt was furiously brushing his teeth trying to get rid of the horrible taste of bile and stomach acid. That was the umpteenth time he threw up that morning. He rather not thought about the vomiting he done through the night.

He spat the toothpaste in the sink and rinsed out his mouth. He even splashed some cold water on his face and with towel pressed to his skin he went into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and checked the time. It was 8:52 so he still had a little over hour to get ready for Tina's and Mike's wedding. He looked around the room and sighed at the cold lonely feeling that creped in his bones. Without Blaine being here he felt like he couldn't function right.

With sigh he lay down on the bed, on Blaine's side to be exact, and curled into tight ball. As soon as he smelled the familiar smell of his husband his eyes welled up with tears, his mind flooded with the pictures from yesterday's evening.

_**Flashback**_

_Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at cold food and tepid wine. He and Blaine had theirs five years anniversary today. He had everything planed out. He spent his day home, cleaning, cooking and baking. He absolutely overdid himself with the dinner. As a starter he cut melon and wrapped it in prosciutto. He planned on serving it with arugula's salad with little of parmesan. As a main course he prepared Blaine's favorite roasted chicken and risotto with pea. And the dessert it was just spectacular. He spent on it unbelievable amount of time on but it was worth it. He almost patted himself on the shoulder when he was putting the raspberries cake with white chocolate's cream in the fridge. He checked the time and the quickly run to their bedroom to prepare himself._

_He dressed himself in the black tight pants Blaine loved so much (even though he wasn't able to zip them all the way up, thanks to his little bump and must use the rubber band), turquoise button down shirt and grey waist coat. His hair were perfectly coifed as always and he even put a little of lip gloss on his lips. Every time he wear it Blaine just went crazy. When he watched himself in the mirror he must admit that he look amazing. After one last quick check up in the mirror he went back to the kitchen._

"_Clooney!" He scolded the dog who was trying to reach the top of the table. "I already fed you and walked you so please be a good boy tonight okay? Me and Blainers are going to have a beautiful night okay?" He told him and scratched the fur behind his ears. The puppy seemed to be pleased by his master's attention and laid down on the mat that was kept for him in every room. _

_The hours on the microwave said it was almost seven so he opened the bottle of red wine and poured a little in one glass, the second filled with orange juice. Then he lighted the two tall candles and set at his spot waiting for his husband._

_Twenty minutes later he was checking his phone almost every minute. Blaine would call him if he got caught up in the work. Maybe he was stuck in the traffic he said to himself and sipped at his juice._

_Thirty two minutes later he was boringly watching the hot wax dripping down the bodies of the candles, his fingers tapping on the hardwood table._

_Forty three minutes later Clooney came to him with one of his rubber balls in his snout. Kurt sighed and without any word threw it across the small flat watching the puppy ran for it. They repeated the process a few times but then the dog sensed the strange atmosphere and laid his head on Kurt's thighs. The young man didn't even protest, not caring about the hair that would stick to the fabric of his jeans and began petting the dog._

_Fifty five minutes later the dinner was cold. This meant that he spent the entire afternoon cooking only for throwing it all to the bin because re-heated risotto was horrible. Somehow he had the feeling that Blaine forgot all about this day. Usually he would wake him up with awesome 'Happy anniversary' sex or at least with kiss and they would cuddle but today happened nothing. Back in the morning he thought that he was just overreacting, that Blaine was still mostly asleep, because he worked too hard these last days. _

_Sixty eight minutes later they finally heard the unmistakable sound of keys in lock. Clooney immediately scrabbled to his feet and ran to the hallway to greet his other Master._

"_I'm home!" Blaine shouted his voice accompanied with Clooney's happy barking. "Hey buddy did you miss me?" The dog continued his barking and Kurt could almost see him jumping. "I'm sorry Honey but the guys dragged me to have some beers with them. And I forgot to charge my phone. But I didn't forget to pick the tuxes from the cleaning!" Blaine shouted over the dog and just a minute after he was standing at the doorstep._

"_Hi" He greeted Kurt with smile but it froze on his face when he saw the state their kitchen was. One look at Blaine's face told Kurt that yes, his husband forgot. He stood up from the kitchen and blew out the candles._

"_Kurt" Blaine said quietly and put the tuxes over one chair. "I've totally forget about it"_

"_Clearly" Kurt hissed and began cleaning the table. Yes maybe he was over-reacting but the fact that Blaine forgot and went with Wevid on beers, that he spent more time at work than home these past weeks and that he almost didn't speak with Kurt when he was at home made it all worse. And the fact that his hormones were recently all over the place didn't exactly help._

"_Come on Kurt, don't be such a drama queen" Well that wasn't anything Kurt expected to hear. _

"_What?" He turned around to look at Blaine in disbelieve. _

"_You are making a big deal of it! I had horrible day at work and the only thing I wanted was to come home to my husband and have calm evening but know you're being a drama queen and making such a fuss about trivial things like a forgotten anniversary." Blaine shouted from the blue._

"_But it's- I wanted-", Kurt chocked on his words desperately. Blaine didn't shout, especially not at him. "You are never home" He said barely keeping his tears on bay._

"_Yeah because someone needs to make money so you can spend them on yours ridiculously expensive clothes." Well that hurt. He didn't buy anything expensive for, well he couldn't even remember. And yes he may gush about the new amazing coat from March Jacobs but that didn't mean he would buy it. And it was Blaine's idea he would stay home so he didn't jeopardize the life of their baby and everything during his pregnancy would go smoothly._

"_Wait, where are you going?" He asked him when he saw Blaine picking his tux and turning back to the hall._

"_Well I'm not in the mood to fight with you and obviously you are. So I'm going to stay at Tina's" Angrily he dug his feet into his shoes._

"_But we need to talk! You can't leave now"_

"_We will talk later. Right now I really don't want to talk with you" That statement was like stab to Kurt's heart. It was like Blaine said that he didn't want to be with him._

"_Blaine" Kurt's voice pleaded desperately. His husband, who was standing on the doorstep turned around to look at him. His eyes were dark and hard, but when they met with Kurt's they softened. Only for a second, though._

"_See you at the wedding" He said and with that he was out of their flat._

_**End of the flashback**_

So that's why Kurt spent most of his night crying and throwing up in the bathroom. Just thinking about it made his eyes water so he push the tears back and sat up. He checked the watch and with a sigh stood up and went to his mirror. From one drawer he took his old concealer and put it under his eyes. But even the thick cream couldn't hide his swollen red eyes and purple bags under his eyes. Well it was better than nothing.

Just as he was putting on his shoes someone knocked at the door. His heart stopped his thoughts immediately jumping to Blaine. But Blaine wouldn't knock on the door, he had keys. But what if he was nervous about coming in after their fight? Quickly he straightened himself and went to open the door.

"Well you look like a shit" Was the sentence that greeted him. Leaning against the elevator stood nobody else than one Noah Puckermann.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked him confused.

"I'm your ride to the wedding" Puck said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why?"

"Are we going to stand at the door or are you going to let me in?"

"Oh sorry" Kurt smiled sheepishly and let him inside. Puck immediately dropped himself at their couch looking around the place.

"So-", Kurt began but the former jock interrupted him.

"Finn sent me to come and get you"

"Finn?"

"Yes, he would come and get you himself but he was trying to get Marcus to sleep. He spoke with Mike this morning and he told him that the hobbit spent the night at their place. And you know we all noticed that he is there and you not. ", Noah said and leaned his head to the side. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked him in much tender tone. He still was badass as he called himself but with gentle side.

"No I don't. It was nothing actually." Kurt shook his head and tried to smile.

"Don't bullshit me. If it was nothing you wouldn't look like a crap" Noah stated.

"I think that after night of throwing your guts out you would look the same" Kurt chuckled and laid his palm on his belly. Noah smile was soft as his eyes shifted to his belly. "Me and Blaine need to just figure some things out"

"So I don't have to kick his ass? Because you know he looked like kicked puppy when I saw him"

"No you don't. You know I can pretty much take care of myself" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" Puck snorted and get up from the couch. "Come on we need to hurry. Everybody is already at the church." And with that both left the apartment.

Noah was right. When they get to the church it was already crowded and the ceremony was starting. Both of them quickly seated themselves next to Quinn who gave Kurt gentle hug and kiss to his forehead. He didn't try to find Blaine in the crowd. In fact he didn't have to; he could feel his eyes burning holes into him.

The whole morning and afternoon he tried to avoid him and he was quite successful. He was dancing with Quinn when the quiet sound of someone clearing their throat made them turn their heads.

"May I have this dance?" The intruder, Blaine, asked nervously. He looked Kurt in the eyes, desperately pleading with him.

"Okay" Kurt said quietly feeling as nervous as Blaine looked.

"Be nice" Quinn said to Blaine before she left, making Blaine blush crazily. They both stood frozen to the place, stealing quick glances feeling like teenagers once again.

"I'm sorry" They blurted at the same moment. Both smiled slightly but then Blaine took step forward and placed his palms on Kurt's waist.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" The older stepped even closer to Kurt, his eyes seeking for permission. When it was granted to him he gently pulled him into his arms. "I am sorry. So sorry Baby. I acted like an asshole" He murmured into Kurt's hair, kissing them a few times. "I don't even know why I said it. I mean I really had a crappy week, my Dad was bugging me every day but…"

"He is giving you a hard time again?" Kurt interrupted him concern written all over his face.

"God I love you so much" Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead. Kurt looked at his husband kind of confused. "I hurt you, but instead of being angry at me you are worrying"

"How can you know that I'm not angry?" The younger one said but it was obvious that he wasn't angry. Hurt yes he was, but not angry, never angry.

"Just let me apologize to you properly okay? I shouldn't have said any of it. The remark about the clothes? That was a really low blow of me. I know you don't have to have it. I know you always rather buy something for me or Clooney or anyone else. I love you for it. I really don't know why I said it." Blaine took huge breath and gently laid his palms on Kurt's face. "It was just getting me so angry that I couldn't always give you everything you want, because we're struggling. But we're better now."

"Bee I already have everything I want, as cheesy as it sounds" The pregnant one said quietly and put his arms around his husband's neck.

"And I'm so sorry I forgot about our anniversary it totally slipped my mind. And that I called you a drama queen. I should crawl on my knees in front of you instead of calling you that. You made us dinner and you dressed yourself up and looked so amazing and I ruined it all. And I left and let you be alone! What if anything happened to you while I was unrightfully angry? I could have caused you unnecessary stress and you know what Doctor Kim said about it, it's dangerous. I jeopardized you and the baby and…" More of Blaine's words were cut off by Kurt's soft lips pressed to his.

"I'm fine. I know you didn't mean to say it. Did it hurt me? A little. Was I sad that you forgot our anniversary? Terribly, but I love you Blaine. And I was so scared that you would not come back to me" Although he didn't want to cry, his chin began trembling.

"No, Angel no. I would always come back. I'm not going to leave you, not now. Never. You're having my baby Kurt. I love you so much." He kissed and Kurt could feel tears on his cheeks. He didn't even know whose they were. "I'm so sorry" Blaine whispered against his lips.

"I know"

"I'm going to make it up to you I promise"

"You don't"

"Yes I do" Kurt smiled a little and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Only then he realized that they still stood in the middle of dance floor. And there were many pairs of eyes watching them like hawks. His eyes met with Noah's and he smiled. Noah returned his smile and nodded his head. Kurt closed his eyes and made a content sigh. Of course that they would need to talk more at home, really make things straight between them, but for now he was just happy that he still had Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: So guys did you like it? Let me know as usuall.**


End file.
